Boda por chantaje
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Serena había dado la espalda a sus aristocráticos familiares, pero ahora necesitaba que la ayudaran a salvar a su hija. ¿Y qué hicieron ellos? La vendieron al mejor postor.Darién Chiba valoraba enormemente la sangre azul que corría por las venas de Serena porque a él le habían arrebatado el título al nacer. Pero Serena sabía que nunca podría ser suya en la cama…
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Van A amar a este Darién Ya lo verán**

**Boda por chantaje**

Capítulo 1

—¿No eres Serena Tsukino?

Serena se volvió al oír la profunda voz masculina y se encontró con un hombre vestido de esmoquin. Estaba demasiado cerca. Ella podía oler su exclusiva colonia y notar la energía que irradiaba. Dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con una mesilla. Levantó la mirada para verle la cara y se quedó sin aliento. Ese hombre no encajaba en una habitación llena de hombres de negocios. Aunque llevara un esmoquin hecho a medida. Su mirada tenía una intensidad que no tenía la de nadie más. Hasta su abuelo palidecía a su lado.

También estaba segura de que no tenía una fortuna ancestral ni pertenecía a la nobleza española, como casi todos los amigotes de su abuelo. Estaba segura de que hacía seis años conoció a todos los posibles pretendientes de ese círculo... antes de dar la espalda a un mundo al que no quería pertenecer. No sabía quién era él, pero había estado mirándola toda la velada y eso la había alterado; una alteración que hacía tiempo había decidido que no iba a sentir.

—Soy Serena Black, ¿y usted? —ella alargó la mano.

—Darién Chiba . Es la nieta de Malachite, ¿verdad? —le estrechó la mano.

—Sí.

Las manos de él no eran las de un hombre que no había trabajado. Eran más curtidas, como habían sido las de Dante. Sin embargo, su marido había sido el clásico hombre plácido. Darién desprendía una energía y una firmeza que la habían estremecido.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Es el aire acondicionado... —contestó ella por decir algo.

Sentía frío en su interior desde que el médico le habló de la insuficiencia cardíaca de su hija. Además, volver a España con un abuelo que censuraba todo lo que ella había decidido hacer en su vida tampoco le daba mucha calidez.

—Podemos salir a la terraza. Todavía hace bastante calor fuera.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Su abuelo no iba a escuchar sus súplicas sobre Rini rodeado de tanta gente y la idea de salir de allí era muy tentadora. Ella no había vuelto a aquella villa en la costa este de España desde Navidad y tampoco la esperaban hasta las vacaciones del año siguiente.

Había percibido la curiosidad de los demás invitados desde que entró en el salón hacía hora y media. Se sentía débil y esa curiosidad le resultaba casi insoportable. Los demás invitados no le hacían preguntas sutiles para saber el motivo de su inesperada visita, pero la miraban y murmuraban de la nieta que tantos disgustos había dado al anciano.

Darién dio por sentado que ella aceptaba, la tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera por las puertas correderas. Él tenía razón, el aire de la noche era más cálido.

—Aquí se está mucho mejor, gracias.

—La mayoría de los americanos prefieren el aire acondicionado, pero tú te criaste aquí...

—La verdad es que me críe en Estados Unidos hasta los quince años.

Cuando murió su padre, el conde Malachite Tsukino se empeñó en que Ikuku volviera a España para vivir con su hija y la madre de Serena cruzó el océano sin rechistar. Ella, desolada por la pérdida de su marido, no se dio cuenta de lo desgraciada que era su hija en la nueva casa. Había rechazado cada queja de su hija y le había dicho que tenía que aprender a vivir con su parte española. Serena no quería vivir en el ambiente de la rica nobleza española. Sólo quería volver a su casa, algo a lo que su abuelo se negaba una y otra vez.

Nadie tendría que haberse sorprendido cuando se fugó con su amor del instituto a los dieciocho años. Pese a que la relación se mantuvo a distancia durante casi tres años, Dante demostró más comprensión y cariño hacia Serena que el que demostraron su madre y su abuelo durante ese mismo tiempo. Aun así, tanto Ikuku como Malachite se enfurecieron por el matrimonio de Serena.

Su abuelo la desheredó inmediatamente, pero se quedó asombrado cuando eso no consiguió que ella volviera arrastrándose a España. Nada lo consiguió. Ni la censura de su abuelo, ni las lágrimas de su madre ni la muerte de Dante. Sin embargo, la enfermedad de Rini era otro asunto. Serena haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

—Me establecí en Nuevo México —añadió ella—. Hace calor y me gusta.

—Entiendo —él la miró pensativamente—. Yo vivo en Nueva York. En verano hace calor, pero los inviernos son muy fríos.

—Pobre. Me espantaría vivir en un sitio con un invierno crudo.

—A lo mejor aprendías a apreciarlo.

—No lo creo.

Él no replicó inmediatamente y ella tuvo la sensación de que la analizaba.

—Tu abuelo dijo que no vienes muy a menudo. Dudo que sea por al aire acondicionado.

—Mi hija y yo venimos todas las navidades —se defendió ella sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿No podríais venir más frecuentemente?

—Mi presupuesto no me permite viajes muy frecuentes.

—Malachite te pagaría el viaje…

Estaba segura, pero tendría que soportar los chantajes emocionales de su madre y los sermones de su abuelo para que ella volviera a España.

—Quizá seas tan desdeñosa con tu familia porque nunca has tenido que vivir sin ellos.

El tono de Darién fue de crítica. Eso la sorprendió, pero también la espoleó.

—¿Acaso tú vives con tus padres?

—Los dos murieron.

—Lo siento. Perder a un padre es demoledor, perder a los dos ha tenido que ser un golpe increíble.

—Lo fue.

A ella le sorprendió que lo reconociera. Había esperado que se hiciera el duro.

—¿Y tus abuelos? —preguntó ella dispuesta a no ceder.

—Ninguno de ellos reconoce mi existencia.

A ella se le pasó toda la irritación por las afirmaciones impertinentes de él.

—Son unos idiotas.

Ella conocía esa actitud cerril por su madre y los amigos de su abuelo y siempre le había enfurecido. Su propia familia había hecho todo lo posible por desairar a Dante durante los tres breves años de su matrimonio. Su abuelo ni siquiera aceptó plenamente a Rini hasta que Dante murió. Aun así, nunca la olvidó completamente.

La madre de Serena no había sido tan implacable, pero tampoco había hecho nada para que Dante se sintiera cómodo como uno más de la familia.

—Es una forma de decirlo —Darién esbozó una sonrisa.

Le gustó que ella dijera lo que pensaba. No estaba dispuesto a casarse con un perrito faldero ni que sus hijos lo fueran...

—Es la única forma de decirlo. Me has preguntado si la familia es importante para mí.

—Sí, y me has contestado que lo era.

Aunque no fuera tan importante como para Malachite.

—Lo es —insistió ella con un brillo de sinceridad en los ojos color ámbar—. Nunca despreciaría al marido que eligiera mi hija porque no sea el que yo habría elegido para ella, y no rechazaría a los hijos de Rini porque no coincida con sus decisiones.

Los abuelos maternos de él no habían sentido lo mismo y sus abuelos paternos nunca había reconocido los lazos familiares. Él había pasado demasiados años alejado de un mundo que tendría que haber sido el suyo por nacimiento. Malachite había ayudado a Darién a cambiar esa situación. La ayuda que él había dado al anciano sólo había sido un pequeño precio por la recuperación del orgullo.

—Ésa no es la actitud normal entre la gente de nuestro mundo —le dijo él.

—Este mundo... —Serena hizo un gesto que abarcaba todo lo que los rodeaba—. No es mi mundo. Es el mundo de mi madre y de mi abuelo y yo entro en él sólo porque los quiero. Prefiero el mundo que mi hija y yo tenemos en Nuevo México.

—¿De verdad?

¿No estaría ensalzando ese mundo porque su abuelo la había desheredado por casarse en contra de su voluntad? Aun así, ella no había hecho nada para congraciarse otra vez, al menos, nada que no hubiera decidido hacer ella. Ella ni siquiera había adoptado el apellido de su abuelo una vez muertos su marido y su padre. Ella tendría que saber que a Malachite le habría encantado que ella recuperara su apellido.

Serena Black era muy independiente, pero ¿realmente le interesaba tan poco el mundo de su abuelo y el lujo como daba a entender? Las condiciones del acuerdo que le había propuesto Malachite decían que no.

—Eres muy cínico, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella como si hubiera captado las dudas de él.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. No sólo era independiente, también era estimulantemente sincera y muy perspicaz. Era cínico. La vida lo había hecho así.

—Y tú eres muy directa.

—Seguramente, más de lo que debería.

Él se acercó tanto a ella que pudo ver el pulso que se le aceleraba en la base del cuello.

—Me gusta.

—A mi abuelo, no.

El hilo de voz de ella lo acarició como la mano de una amante muy diestra. ¿Cuánto habría aprendido ella en los tres años que estuvo casada con un hombre que era poco más que un niño? Se acordó de sus propios conocimientos sexuales cuando tenía dieciocho años y decidió que ella podría ser menos inocente de lo que parecía. Sin embargo, se había ruborizado y él no había llegado a tocarla.

—Estás nerviosa.

—Casi todas las mujeres lo estarán contigo cerca.

Él volvió a reírse encantado por su sinceridad.

—¿Sabes una cosa Serena? Creo que me gustas.

—Lo dices como si te sorprendiera...

—Me sorprende —él se acercó un poco más con ganas de besarla en los labios.

Ella retrocedió hasta que la barandilla de la terraza la detuvo. Él no hizo nada por aliviar la incomodidad de ella. Las mujeres no solían retroceder cuando él se acercaba a ellas. Lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, pero ella los tenía cruzados sobre sus generosas formas. Él quería saber el motivo. ¿Estaría encelándolo o realmente estaba nerviosa? Al fin y al cabo, él era un desconocido para ella.

Evidentemente, ella no recordaba las dos veces que se habían visto hacía seis años y, si lo recordaba, él no creía que eso la tranquilizaría. Entonces también la puso nerviosa. Había estado tan hermosa que lo había hecho arder de deseo, pero ella era demasiado joven para lo que él quería. Ella casi no llegaba a los dieciocho años y él ya tenía veintitrés. Darién hizo todo lo posible por olvidar a la nieta de su mentor.

Sin embargo, no la había olvidado. La deseaba y la situación había dictado que la tendría.

—Serena, ¿estás ahí fuera?

Darién se apartó un poco. No quería demostrar abiertamente su deseo por Serena. Habría sido una ventaja para Malachite. Si bien Darién confiaba en él como en nadie, no había llegado a ser un magnate, a esa edad, por mostrar sus puntos débiles. Además, en ese trato había algo más que pasión y tenía una semana para decidir si aceptaba o no la propuesta de Malachite.

—Sí, está aquí, Malachite. Estamos conociendonos.

Malachite los miró con interés.

—¿Te has enterado de muchas cosas de ella?

—No de tantas como yo quisiera —contestó él con sinceridad.

—Eso está bien —Malachite sonrió.

Serena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Y tú, Serena? ¿Estás a gusto con mi amigo?

Ella miró a los ojos de su abuelo.

—Creía que era una relación de trabajo...

—También lo es. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo. Abuelo, tengo que hablar contigo, Rini…

—Ahora, no, Serena.

La aspereza del tono de Malachite impresionó a Darién, pero le enfureció más, por lo inesperado, que Serena se arrugara.

—Será mejor que os deje solos —Darién lo dijo con un tono que Malachite captaría.

El rostro del anciano se crispó y sus ojos dejaron en claro que había captado la advertencia. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. La terraza, durante una fiesta, no es el mejor sitio para tener la conversación que quiere tener mi nieta, ¿verdad, Serena?

Ella quiso rebatirlo, pero asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Claro, abuelo. Tienes razón —ella se apartó de la barandilla—. Por eso, creo que voy a despedirme. Todavía no me he adaptado al cambio de horario.

Serena se quedó parada como si esperara la reacción de su abuelo. Él volvió a sonreír con un brillo de cariño en los ojos que Darién percibió claramente, pero a él le pareció que Serena no lo había notado.

—Que duermas bien, Serena.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Darién.

—¿Mañana...? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Darién va a quedarse en casa.

—Ah, entonces, buenas noches —se despidió ella antes de salir disparada.

—Tu nieta es tímida —comentó Darién a la primera persona que había confiado en él lo suficiente como para invertir en Chiba Ltd.

—Será una esposa perfecta. No te la encontrarás coqueteando con los camareros en la cocina durante una de tus fiestas.

El recuerdo de uno de los momentos más desagradables que había contado a Malachite acabó con cualquier sentimiento que había empezado a notar durante su conversación con Serena. Ese tipo de recuerdos fueron los que hicieron que él escuchara a Malachite cuando le hizo la propuesta.

Si se casaba con Serena, él le garantizaba la mitad de las participaciones en las empresas de Tsukino. Si bien el hundimiento de las bolsas mundiales habían hecho que la fortuna de Malachite ya no fuera lo que fue, sus empresas tenían un valor al margen del dinero. Significaban entrar en unos intereses empresariales que normalmente estaban reservados para la nobleza española. El orgullo de Darién exigía algo más que una riqueza indiscutible, quería lo que le había negado su nacimiento ilegítimo. Ser aceptado. Aunque fuera a la fuerza. Se sentaría en el conejo de administración de diversas empresas con su hermano menor, el único hijo legítimo de su padre y poseedor del título que tendría que haber sido suyo.

En la propuesta de Malachite había otro aspecto tentador. El conde estaba dispuesto a cederle uno de sus títulos menores si se casaba con Serena y entraba en la familia Tsukino. Los demás títulos pasarían a su nieta y, en definitiva, a los hijos de Darién.

También, Serena y su abuelo tendrían que firmar algunos documentos para que Rini Black, ciudadana estadounidense, no heredara los títulos de su familia española. Según Malachite, Serena aceptaría encantada la situación. A juzgar por lo que ella había dicho antes, Darién sospechaba que el anciano tenía razón.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se encontró con Darién en el desayuno, pero no había ni rastro de su abuelo.

—Tenía una reunión de trabajo —le dijo Ikuku desde la otra punta de la mesa—. Le ha dicho a Rosa que no cuente con él para cenar.

—¿Para cenar? ¿Y la comida?

—Tenemos intereses en Alicante —le explicó Darién con gesto de hombre de negocios implacable.

Ella había creído que la noche anterior él se había relajado con ella, pero debió de haberse equivocado. Ella no había tenido las ideas muy claras o no lo habría dejado acercarse tanto. Estaba segura de que si su abuelo no hubiera aparecido, él la habría besado. Por una vez, le agradecía su intromisión.

—¿No quieres acompañarme a hacer unas compras? —le preguntó su madre.

Serena sonrió porque sabía que ésa era la forma que su madre tenía de olvidarse de los problemas. Serena aceptó, más por alejarse de la perturbadora presencia de Darién que porque así fuera a dejar de preocuparse por el futuro de Rini.

Esa noche, mientras arropaba a su hija, Serena se preguntó cómo era posible que esa preciosidad de ojos azules pudiera tener algo tan grave como una insuficiencia cardiaca. Sin embargo, el aspecto era engañoso cuando se trataba de problemas genéticos, como le había explicado el cardiólogo.

—Mamá, ¿estás triste?

Serena sonrió para transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

—Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has recuperado del vuelo?

Rini sonrió y se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba.

—Me encanta volar, boba.

—Me alegro, porque tu abuela y tu bisabuelo viven muy lejos.

—A la abuela Ikuku no debe de gustarle volar porque nunca viene a vernos...

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla. Si su madre no iba a verlas era más por su humilde forma vida que porque no le gustara volar. Sin embargo, no se lo dijo. Su hija no lo entendería y no quería que Rini se sintiera rechazada, como se había sentido ella.

—Será eso. Si no, no entiendo que alguien no esté deseando ver a una niña como tú.

—Te quiero, mamá —replicó su hija entre risas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Serena arropó bien a su hija. Se levantó, apagó la luz y cuando llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija, que ya tenía los párpados cerrados.

—Mamá...

—Dime, cariño.

—Hoy he conocido a un hombre simpático.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Te habías ido con la abuela y él fue a verme saltar a la comba. Me contó los saltos.

—¿Quién era?

—Darién. Me dijo que era amigo tuyo.

Ella se quedó un poco extrañada de que Darién hubiera estado jugando con su hija.

—Es un amigo nuevo —le explicó Serena con una sonrisa.

—También es mi amigo nuevo.

—Y yo soy un hombre muy afortunado de haberme hecho amigo de dos chicas encantadoras en menos de dos días —la voz de Darién fue como un torbellino.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperaba llegar a tiempo para darle las buenas noches a Rini.

—Ah... —a Serena no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

—¡Darién! —Rini se sentó en la cama—. Quiero un abrazo.

Serena comprendió que tenía que encender la luz y dejar que aquél hombre inmenso se despidiera de su hija diminuta. Él pasó y Rini enseguida lo engatusó para que le leyera otro cuento. Serena ya le había leído uno. Todo era tan irreal que Serena se pasó los siguientes quince minutos como en una nube. Ése no era un aspecto que ella había esperado ver en el ejecutivo poderoso. Sin embargo, más desconcertante fue el efecto que su proximidad tuvo en ella. Él la atraía. Para una mujer con su pasado, aquello era increíble, pero el pulso se le había acelerado y le costaba respirar. Ella quería tocarlo, pero eso la aterraba.

Su abuelo la evitó durante los dos días siguientes, pero se encontraba con Darién constantemente. Él la atraía con una fuerza irresistible y no parecía importarle. Era indudable que estaba en casa de su abuelo por motivos de trabajo, pero pasaba más tiempo con ella y Rini. Ni Malachite ni Ikuku parecían sorprendidos por la situación.

Pese a estar preocupada por el estado de su hija y porque su abuelo no buscara un hueco para hablar con ella, Serena disfrutaba en compañía de Darién. Tenían muchas cosas en común y estar en la misma habitación que él le producía una descarga de sensualidad por todo el cuerpo. Era algo tan intenso que ella no habría podido alejarse de él aunque él no pareciera atraído por ella. Sin embargo, él, de forma más o menos sutil, dejaba muy claro que ella le parecía deseable y ese deseo estimulaba el de ella de forma desconcertante y aterradora.

Darién Chiba era un magnífico estratega y a juzgar por la sensación que tenía ella, si se metía en una batalla, era para ganarla. Le daba la impresión de que él la consideraba un botín. Dante podría haberle explicado que, cuando se trataba de sexo, ella solía estropear la victoria más que engrandecerla. Aun así, pese a su pasado y a lo que conocía de su cuerpo, Darién había conseguido despertarle la sensualidad que tenía latente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo parecido que se había olvidado de lo que significaba ser mujer y eso era una carga más para sus muchos sentimientos. Tenía que alejarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera desgarrarla. Tenía que saber que su hija iba a curarse. Cada día que pasaba le angustiaba más el futuro de Rini. Le parecía inconcebible, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su abuelo la evitaba porque no iba a ayudarla. Tantos sentimientos eran como la pólvora dentro de un cartucho con la mecha muy corta y Darién podía ser la llama que la encendiera. Tenía que alejarse inmediatamente antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez, como dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Van A odia a malachite...**

**Boda por chantaje**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena estaba en el jardín. Esperaba que el calor pudiera aliviar la sensación gélida que le había dejado su abuelo cuando se había negado a hablar con ella por enésima vez. Él no le había dicho expresamente que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero había dejado muy claro que Darién y él tenían trabajo después de cenar. A ella le habría gustado decirle que se metiera el trabajo donde le cupiera, pero eso perjudicaría a Rini. Necesitaba el dinero para la operación y se tragaría su orgullo si hacía falta; le suplicaría si hacía falta.

La compañía de seguros le había denegado la cobertura por la cláusula de «situación preexistente». Serena todavía se indignaba cuando se acordaba del estúpido médico que le dijo, cuando Rini era un bebé, que los resultados anómalos de las pruebas no eran preocupantes. Era el mismo médico que le aconsejó que bebiera una copa de vino antes de las relaciones sexuales para que todo fuera bien. También se equivocó en eso.

Las pruebas habían indicado que Rini tenía una insuficiencia cardiaca que empeoraría con la edad. Si bien el riesgo de ataque al corazón o de infarto era muy bajo, el riesgo existía y, si no se remediaba, aumentaría con los años.

Los padres de Dante les habrían dado el dinero, pero vivían con una pensión de jubilación muy pequeña. Se habían ofrecido a vender su casita de dos dormitorios en el desierto de Nuevo México, pero la verdad era que, aunque les hubieran dado todas sus pertenencias, no habría sido suficiente.

Los ingresos de Serena como profesora de jardín de infancia casi no eran suficientes ni para cubrir sus necesidades diarias y no podía ahorrar nada.

Serena suspiró. Estaba sentada en un banco de piedra que era bastante incómodo, pero no le importaba, al menos estaba sola con sus pensamientos.

—¿Otra vez te escapas del aire acondicionado?

Se asustó al oír la voz, aunque ya le era muy conocida.

—Darién...

Él la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—Pareces pensativa.

—Lo estoy. Tengo que hablar con mi abuelo, pero lleva tres días rehuyéndome. Empiezo a estar desesperada.

Pese a su desasosiego, la cercanía de Darién la estremecía.

—Estoy seguro de que hablará de todo contigo cuando crea que es el momento oportuno.

—¿Sabes por qué he venido? —le preguntó ella extrañada de que su abuelo le hubiera contado a Darién un asunto tan familiar.

—Sí. Malachite y yo hemos hablado mucho.

Darién se sentó en el banco junto a ella y le rozó levemente la espalda al poner la mano en el respaldo. El contacto la estremeció más todavía y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto un vestido que no dejara la espalda al aire.

—Tienes una piel muy suave —era una voz profunda y viril—. Eres muy guapa.

¿La encontraba guapa? Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a considerarse asexuada e incapaz de disfrutar como mujer que se había olvidado de que los hombres podían encontrarla atractiva.

—No deberíamos...

—Sss... —él le tapó los labios con la punta del dedo—. Es algo que tenemos que saber.

Ella no conseguía saber a qué se refería. Era como si se hubiera quedado paralizada por un encantamiento. La escasa lucidez que le quedaba la apremiaba para que se fuera de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Ése ligerísimo contacto era embriagador. Se sentía conectada a otra persona y lo necesitaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sola.

Él se acercó más, hasta que su poderoso muslo rozó el de ella, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Tu abuelo y yo hemos comentado los detalles y me he dado cuenta de que tengo que estar seguro de tantas cosa antes de tomar la decisión. Seguramente, tú también tendrás curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad?

Ella no estaba segura de que él hubiera oído el susurro porque la boca de Darién bajaba hacia la de ella.

—Tu voz no es muy clara —replicó él como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando—. ¿Por qué será?

Ella sintió que se abrasaba por dentro por el tono provocador.

—Me pareces muy atractivo —reconoció ella antes de darse cuenta de que debería haberse callado.

Él pensaría que estaba dándole pie y ella no podía hacerlo, por mucho que le apeteciera.

—Tú también me atraes, Serena. Eso está bien.

—Yo...

Serena nunca supo qué iba a decir porque la boca de él selló la de ella. El tiempo se detuvo. Se sintió abrumada por unas sensaciones que no conocía y todo, excepto Darién, dejó de existir. La boca de él se movía con seductora destreza y ella separó ligeramente los labios, lo justo para que él pudiera introducir la lengua. Todo él era un poderoso afrodisíaco.

Ella gimió y se aferró a la camisa blanca de él como si temiera que pudiera alejarse y privarla de las sensaciones que se habían adueñado de ella. Sin embargo, los labios de él seguían siendo ardientes y la arrastraron a una reacción que ella no sabía que podía tener. Separó completamente los labios para que la lengua de él se apropiara de su boca y ella se la entregó con el resto de su ser.

Unos dedos delicados pero firmes le tomaron un pecho y ella dio un ligero respingo por lo íntimo de la situación, pero, aun así, no pudo apartarse ni decirle que tenían que parar. Aunque ella esperaba anhelantemente que él la agarrara con fuerza, le encantaba el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel. Sin embargo, no la agarró con fuerza. Le pasó el pulgar por el pezón endurecido y ella gimió con un placer inesperado.

Él la estrechó contra sí y ella apoyó las manos en su pecho. Serena se estremeció por el contacto; no podía creerse que estuviera así con él. Le acarició cada músculo del pecho con la punta de los dedos. Esa proximidad y la libertad de acariciarlo eran tan embriagadoras que ella perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Él le pasó la boca por la mejilla y la bajó por el cuello. Ella sintió que sus terminaciones nerviosas se disparaban.

—Serena, estás volviéndome loco.

—No es mi intención —jadeó ella.

Él dejó escapar una risa ronca que fue como una caricia para ella.

—No me importa.

—Me ale...

Darién le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y ella enmudeció. Serena, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que no podía seguir con aquello, pero la pasión se había adueñado de ella de una forma que no había vuelto a hacer desde la noche de bodas, hacía siete años. Los dedos de él le hicieron algo en los pezones que la elevaron al paraíso. Ella se estrechó contra la mano de él mientras intentaba desabotonarle la camisa. Quería sentir al calor de su piel, aunque fuera una vez.

Le pareció que el delicado vello de su pecho era increíblemente excitante y lo acarició hasta que se topó con los duros pezones de él. Se los acarició y el enorme cuerpo de Darién se estremeció.

—Sí, tócame, querida.

Ella se los pellizcó levemente, como le había hecho él a ella, y Darién dejó escapar un gemido largo y grave. La tomó de la cintura con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo moverse, pero no le importó porque los labios de él volvieron a apoderarse de los de ella.

Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando notó el aire caliente sobre los pechos. Hasta sus curtidos dedos sobre la piel desnuda hacían que sólo rebosara de placer, que no sintiera ni rastro del temor que la atenazaba cuando tenía relaciones sexuales durante su matrimonio.

Él separó los labios de los de ella y los dirigió hacia la erguida protuberancia. Ella le clavó las uñas en el pecho. Cuando él empezó a succionarla, Serena dejó escapar un grito y luego se mordió la mano para ensordecer sus gemidos.

—Eres tan receptiva... Es maravilloso.

No lo era. Menos con él. Ella sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si lo negara, pero arrastrada por un frenesí de placer. Entonces, él le pasó la mano por el interior del muslo. Las terminaciones nerviosas, que llevaban años sin estímulo, volvieron a la vida como si hubieran sentido una descarga eléctrica. Sintió un calor abrasador entre las piernas. La caricia se acercó a la fuente de su anhelo y un resquicio de cordura se abrió paso en su cabeza. Se acordó de todas las veces que lo había intentado y no había podido, pero decidió que no iba a ceder.

Todo saldría bien. Estaba tan excitada que su cuerpo lo admitiría; tenía que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Él la tocó entre las piernas con la punta del dedo y ella notó los espasmos y supo que las paredes de la vagina se le cerraban. Él también lo notaría pronto; él descubriría su absoluta falta de feminidad y no podría soportarlo.

El amor de Dante primero dio paso a la ira y luego a la compasión, pero su marido le había dejado muy claro que ningún hombre quería a una mujer incapaz de tener relaciones sexuales.

Ella se apartó de Darién y se levantó del banco dejándolo atónito. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y el bulto de la erección era una evidencia muy clara de lo que quería hacer con ella.

—Serena, ¿qué te pasa?

—No podemos...

Él miró alrededor como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—Tienes razón. No es un lugar adecuado. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba con las manos para ocultar la desnudez que hacía que se sintiera vulnerable.

—Quieres esperar... —él lo dijo con un tono de comprensión no exento de cinismo.

—No... no lo entiendes...

—Claro que sí —él sonrió aunque sus ojos no expresaban cariño ni diversión—. Por lo menos he tenido una respuesta. Terminaré las negociaciones con tu abuelo.

—¿Crees que lo he hecho... —ella señaló el banco donde habían estado a punto de hacer el amor—... para que negociaras algo con mi abuelo?

Serena sintió náuseas y no fue sólo porque su cuerpo había vuelto a fallarle.

Él tenía una expresión indescifrable y la miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No. Creo que la pasión es sincera. Me deseas y eso es suficiente. No puedo reprocharte que quieras que cierre el trato antes de consumarlo. Al fin y al cabo, así hago yo los negocios...

Ella no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero tampoco iba a esperar para adivinarlo. Había dejado todos sus sentimientos al descubierto por un hombre que la miraba y le hablaba como si todo lo que había pasado sólo fuera la parte física de una operación mercantil.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más.

El sonido de su nombre en boca de él sólo hizo que acelerara el paso hasta subir casi corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la seguridad de su dormitorio.

En el despacho de Malachite Tsukino sólo hacía un poco más de calor que en el resto de la casa y Serena temblaba de frío mientras esperaba a que él terminara su conversación telefónica.

Colgó y le clavó una mirada gélida a través de la gigantesca mesa de caoba.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que quieres pedirme algo.

No tenía sentido andarse por las ramas y ella no lo intentó siquiera.

—Necesito mucho dinero.

—¿Para qué?

—Por favor, abuelo, no compliquemos las cosas. Mi madre ya te ha contado el problema de corazón de Rini y ahora necesito saber si vas a ayudarla.

—Sí. Creo que hay que operar a tu hija.

—También es tu nieta.

¿Cómo era capaz de volver a ser tan distante? Ella creía que su abuelo había aceptado a Rini después de la muerte de Dante. Era verdad que él no había hecho gran cosa para llegar a conocer a su bisnieta durante esos tres años, pero tampoco lo había hecho por ella. Él era así. No era expresivo o, al menos, eso se había dicho ella siempre.

—No niego que tenga sangre de Tsukino. Me parece que tú eres la que lo niega.

—Que yo haya elegido vivir en Estados Unidos no es renegar de mi familia española.

—Eso es una forma de interpretarlo.

Ella estaba preparada para aquello. Sabía que no iba a conseguir el dinero sin pagar un precio por él y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, fuera el que fuera.

Trasladarse a España durante los próximos meses sería lo mejor para Rini. Serena no podía permitirse dejar de trabajar y después de la operación quería quedarse todo el tiempo con su hija para cuidarla.

—¿Cambiarías de actitud si viniéramos a vivir a España?

—¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? —le preguntó él sin responder a la pregunta de ella.

Ella dio una cifra que cubriría la operación, la estancia de Rini en el hospital y los gastos básicos de su hija y ella mientras no pudiera trabajar. A ella le parecía una cifra astronómica, pero sabía que su abuelo podía dársela fácilmente.

—Te daré el doble con dos condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones? —le preguntó ella cautelosamente.

Su abuelo era un negociador implacable y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado claro que no aprobaba la forma de vida de Serena.

—Ya soy viejo, Serena, y no tengo un hijo a quien dejarle mi empresa. Cada año que pasa lo lamento más profundamente.

—Tienes una hija —le recordó ella.

—A tu madre no le interesan los negocios.

Eso era verdad y Serena no podía discutirlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Rini?

—Nada.

—Entonces...

—Tiene que ver con las condiciones para que te dé el dinero.

Ella no dijo nada y esperó a que él enumerara las condiciones.

—Quiero un heredero, alguien a quien dejarle mi empresa.

—¿Quieres criar aquí a Rini para que sea tu heredera?

La idea le espantaba. Rini nunca podría tener la vida que soñara si se sometía a la voluntad de su abuelo.

—Te equivocas —él se dejó caer en el respaldo de la butaca y sonrió—. Va siendo hora de que vuelvas a casarte.

Serena contuvo el aliento y se quedó pálida. No iba a casarse otra vez. Era imposible.

—No.

—Sí —su abuelo se levantó con su presencia imponente y sin rastro de cordialidad en el rostro—. Lloraste la muerte de tu marido como si fuera un dios, pero era un hombre y no un gran hombre, por cierto.

Ella también se habría levantado, pero temió que las piernas no la sujetaran.

—Dante fue bueno conmigo.

Lo fue en todos los sentidos, menos uno y ése no fue culpa de él.

—Era un niño que jugaba a ser hombre —Malachite hizo una mueca de desdén—. Te arrebató de tu familia y te obligó a vivir con menos de lo que tienen mis sirvientes.

—Hay millones de personas en todo el mundo que viven en una situación económica mucho peor.

—Esos millones no son mi nieta.

—Vendré a vivir a España e incluso haré todo lo posible para encajar en tu mundo y en el de mi madre, pero no volveré a casarme.

Él la miró severamente.

—No estás en situación de poner las condiciones. La compañía de seguros ha rechazado pagar la operación y la convalecencia de Rini, y sus otros abuelos no pueden ayudaros.

—¿Estás seguro?

Ella no le había contado a su madre nada sobre la póliza de seguro para que su abuelo no supiera lo desesperada que estaba.

—Completamente seguro. Cuando tu madre me contó la situación de Rini hice un par de llamadas y me enteré de todo. Tu situación económica es límite.

—No estoy viviendo en el coche...

—Tampoco eres dueña de tu casa y la que tienes alquilada es un cuchitril.

—No lo es, pero no estamos hablando de eso.

—Efectivamente. Estamos hablando de lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por tu hija.

—¿Quieres decir que la vida de Rini no significa nada para ti?

—Las dos significáis mucho para mí, pero no voy a pagar para que le curen el corazón y luego observar cómo destrozáis vuestras vidas sólo por orgullo y obstinación.

—¿Crees que si vuelvo a casarme no pasará eso?

—Estoy seguro.

—No puedes decirlo en serio —la expresión impla—cable de su abuelo no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Ni siquiera estoy saliendo con alguien.

—No espero que tú encuentres a tu próximo marido. Si te lo permitiera, sería otro desastre. He elegido uno para ti.

—¿Me has buscado un marido?

—Sí.

—Eso es imposible. Ni tú eres tan antidiluviano como para creer en los matrimonios concertados.

Él volvió a sentarse con gesto de seriedad.

—Sin embargo, en ciertas circunstancias, son la única solución.

—¿Crees que ésta es una de esas circunstancias?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes utilizar a una niña como moneda de cambio para salirte con la tuya? —Serena contuvo la ira que la dominaba—. Siempre supe que eras inflexible, pero nunca pensé que no tuvieras conciencia.

Él sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera cansado y sus sesenta y ocho años se notaron con toda su crudeza.

—Nunca me has entendido ni me has conocido realmente. No espero que empieces a hacerlo ahora, pero puedes estar segura de que si no cumples mis condiciones, no recibirás el dinero que me has pedido.

—Por favor, abuelo, no me hagas esto.

La expresión de él volvió a ser impasible y desapareció cualquier rastro de delicadeza.

—No tengo otra alternativa.

—Pero sí la...

Ella se calló ante el brillo implacable de los ojos de su abuelo. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ella sopesaba la firmeza de él y él, sencillamente, esperaba a que ella cediera.

Sin embargo, él habló con un tono rebosante de una desesperación inesperada.

—Créeme. Sinceramente, no tengo otra alternativa.

Esa fisura en su orgullo la convenció como ninguna otra cosa lo habría hecho.

—¿A quién has elegido para que represente el eminente papel de marido de la nieta de Malachite Tsukino? —preguntó ella.

Serena no quería suplicar por una información que él no le había dado, como tampoco le había explicado por qué no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Darién Chiba .

Ella sabía que él estaba con su abuelo por asuntos de trabajo, pero no había sabido que ella fuera el asunto.

—Das por supuesto que él aceptara...

—Ya hemos fijado las condiciones.

—Es... imposible —replicó ella con la voz quebrada.

—No lo es. Tu matrimonio será el remate de una fusión que nos beneficiará a los dos, pero si soy sincero, me beneficia más a mí que a Darién.

Para él su boda con su socio no era otra cosa que una fusión empresarial...

—Eso es demencial.

Esas cosas no podían pasar en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que pasaban, que su abuelo encontraba normal dirigir su vida de aquella manera, como si fuera una película histórica y no su vida.

—Admiro a Darién tanto como si fuera mi hijo —él se encogió de hombros—. Es algo más que un buen negocio.

—Él no es de tu clase —le espetó ella con amargura.

—Eso es un comentario ridículo y no es verdad. Su padre era un caballero, pero su madre era su amante, no su esposa. Ninguna de las familias lo reconoció y eso se han perdido. Darién es muy inteligente, es implacable cuando tiene que serlo y sabe llevar una empresa.

A ella le pareció un calco de su abuelo, sobre todo en lo de implacable.

—Serena, necesitas mucho dinero. Por un revés de la fortuna, yo no puedo dártelo, pero Darién sí puede. Yo le he propuesto el matrimonio como un sello personal de la fusión entre nosotros dos, una forma de compensarle por la ayuda económica que me ha prestado durante los últimos años y de la ayuda que necesitas. No es mocho pedir.

—¿Crees que el matrimonio es un precio pequeño por su ayuda? —te preguntó ella sin poder ocultar el espanto ante semejante idea.

—Ha venido esta semana para comprobar si él podría aceptar el matrimonio y me alegro de que lo haya hecho —contestó él sin inmutarse.

—¿Quieres decir que ha venido a comprobar la mercancía? —preguntó ella con crudeza.

—No hables de ti misma en esos términos. Te degrada.

Ella sintió un dolor casi insoportable. A ella le gustaba Darién. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Ningún hombre del círculo de su abuelo habría pasado tanto tiempo con Rini y ella si no tuviera un motivo. El suyo era una operación empresarial.

Ella había llegado a pensar que el hombre que había conocido esos días era incapaz de chantajear a una mujer para que se casara con él, pero, por lo visto, él lo veía de otra manera. Para él era una forma de sacar rentabilidad a su inversión. Era evidente que ella no sabía juzgar a las personas.

—Él te daría el dinero aunque no entrara mi matrimonio —aventuró ella por desesperación.

—Es un hombre de negocios curtido. No daría algo por nada. ¿Qué tienes, aparte de a ti misma, para ofrecerle?

—Haces que parezca una prostituta.

—No. Una prostituta se convertiría en su amante. Tú no estás vendiendo tu cuerpo, estás accediendo a compartir tu vida con él a cambio del bienestar de tu hija y no me refiero sólo a su corazón.

—Podrías intentar pedírselo.

—No quiero hacerlo. Quiero que te cases con él, Serena. Acéptalo.

—No puedo aceptar que quieras utilizar la salud de Rini como pago a un chantaje.

—Quiero más que una bisnieta.

Ella lo entendió todo. Tampoco era solamente un negocio, se trataba de seguir con el linaje Tsukino.

—Esperas que te dé un bisnieto con Darién —susurró ella.

—Darién quiere tener hijos, sólo Dios decidirá si alguno es un niño.

—Pero tú aprovecharás la posibilidad de tener un heredero...

—Tu madre sólo te tuvo a ti y tú sólo has tenido a Rini, una ciudadana estadounidense, por cierto... Eso no es suficiente para continuar el linaje familiar. Además, no educarás a tu hija para aceptar las responsabilidades inherentes al título.

Tenía razón, pero ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Ella sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera aturdida por lo que había oído. Él no sabía que estaba pidiéndole lo único que no podía dar, aunque quisiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**están**** odiando a malachite verdad... pero una madre es capas de todo por du hija**

**Boda por chantaje**

**Capítulo 3**

—No quiero volver a casarme. No puedo.

—Tonterías. Eres joven y fértil.

—¿También has hecho alguna llamada para enterarte de eso?

—No ha hecho falta. Rini es la prueba. Ella nació al año de casarte con Diamante Black. Si bien apruebo tu decisión de evitar el embarazo poco después, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que vuelvas a quedarte embarazada.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Supongo que no. Abuelo, no eres Dios, no puedes dictar mi vida.

—Sólo soy un hombre, pero tengo algo que me parece que quieres más que a tu propia libertad. Puedes casarte y lo harás.

—¿Qué saca Darién de todo esto?

—Un título. Entrar en la sociedad que le ha dado la espalda. La legitimidad que anhela.

—Yo creía que eso no le importaría a un hombre como él.

—Su orgullo exige un reconocimiento que se le ha denegado.

—No necesita que un anciano le concierte un matrimonio.

—Yo puedo darle lo que pocos pueden darle. Le cederé un título menor. Vuestro hijo mayor heredará un legado que se le ha negado a él. Además, te acepta como novia.

—¿Porqué?

—Te encuentra agradable —dejó escapar un carraspeo—. Eres una Tsukino. No te casarás con él para divorciarte al cabo de un año y llevarte una buena tajada.

—¿Qué me lo impedirá?

—Tu promesa.

—¿Esperas que yo prometa casarme con él indefinidamente?

—Sí.

—Rotundamente, no. Eso me deja expuesta a cualquier maltrato y humillación porque él tiene todo el poder. Mi promesa sólo es vinculante mientras él mantenga los votos del matrimonio.

—Eso se supone.

—Lo quiero por escrito y se debe dejar claro que no seguiré con él si nos maltrata a Rini o a mí de alguna manera.

—Concedido —su tono era de satisfacción—. No obstante, tú me darás tu palabra de que no harás nada para minar el matrimonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —su palabra era muy importante para ella, pero no tanto como la vida de su hija.

—Tú respetarás los votos y no intentarás exasperar a Darién para que él acabe con el matrimonio.

—Lo prometo —replicó ella aliviada y con una sonrisa.

No haría falta. Cuando él descubriera que ella no podía comportarse como una mujer, le faltaría tiempo para escapar de ese matrimonio. Dante la había amado, pero ni siquiera él pudo seguir con un matrimonio en el que no había intimidad física.

—Quiero que el dinero esté en mi cuenta corriente el día de la boda, antes de que termine la recepción.

—Se puede arreglar, pero sabes que cuando estés casada con Darién tendrás acceso a más dinero del que necesitas para ocuparte de la salud de Rini.

—Eso no es parte del trato. Me has prometido una cantidad y no me importa quién la pague. La quiero en mi cuenta ese día.

—De acuerdo.

El resto de la negociación se zanjó en cuestión de minutos.

Darién dio un sorbo de su refresco mientras esperaba a Serena con Malachite.

—La verdad, Malachite, es que cuando me propusiste este trato yo era bastante escéptico.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—Sin embargo, tu nieta es como me dijiste: encantadora y hermosa.

También era apasionada, pero eso no entraba en la lista de virtudes que le había dado el anciano. Darién había tenido que descubrirlo por su cuenta y no había sido fácil. Esperaba la noche de bodas con unas ganas que no había sentido por nada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Es una buena madre —como también lo había sido la de él.

Serena también era como su madre en el sentido de que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que Rini tuviera la mejor vida posible. Malachite no había tenido reparos en decirle que Serena aceptaba el matrimonio porque quería garantizar el futuro de Rini.

Él podía respetar eso.

—Ella quiere a su hija y será una magnífica madre para los hijos que tenga contigo.

—Tus bisnietos.

—Sí—los ojos de Malachite se emocionaron—. Rini es una preciosidad, pero quiero dejar un legado, no quiero que una hija única pase el linaje de mis antepasados a la generación siguiente.

Darién no se burló de esos deseos. Al fin y al cabo, se parecían a los suyos. Había trabajado mucho para levantar una empresa de la nada, pero cuando cumplió treinta años se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie que apreciara sinceramente su esfuerzo, no tenía hijos a los que transmitir un legado infinitamente mejor que el que le habían transmitido sus padres. Malachite le había propuesto ese matrimonio como una solución al problema de ambos. A él no le importaba que Serena hubiera aceptado por la seguridad que él podía ofrecerle. Al menos era un planteamiento sincero, no era avaricia disfrazada de amor. Él ya había pasado ese trago un par de veces y Malachite siempre había estado cerca para mostrarle la realidad y ofrecerle su apoyo.

Le parecía que el matrimonio con su nieta era acertado por algún motivo que no acababa de entender. Era como si tuviera la sensación de volver a pertenecer a una familia, pero eran cuestiones muy íntimas que no quería analizar.

Llegaron el abogado y su ayudante y dejaron la conversación personal.

—Veo que todo el mundo ha llegado y yo soy la última.

La delicada voz de Serena hizo que todos los hombres se levantaran.

—Naturalmente, eso es un privilegio de la mujer —Darién sonrió.

Ella se encogió de hombros elegantemente y se sentó junto a él.

—Supongo, pero siento haberles hecho esperar.

—No tiene importancia —intervino Malachite mientras Darién observaba a Serena.

Su mirada no tenía la calidez de otras veces y su tono fue casi quebradizo.

—Serena... —dijo él llamándola por el nombre que ella le había dicho que prefería.

—Sí...

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella abrió sus ojos azules y él captó una vulnerabilidad que fue como una patada en el estómago. Sin embargo, ella sonrió.

—Sí.

—No te preocupes, Darién. Mi nieta no daría su palabra si no fuera a mantenerla.

—Quizá hubiera cambiado de idea.

Él no quería una esposa reticente. Ella estaba de acuerdo con el trato o no lo estaba, no había término medio.

—¿Has cambiado de idea, Serena? —le preguntó Malachite con cierto tono desafiante.

—No —ella se puso muy recta y lo dijo con firmeza—. ¿Supongo que tú querrás seguir adelante con esta... fusión...?—le preguntó a Darién.

—El matrimonio es algo más personal que una fusión.

—Efectivamente.

La delicadeza ronca de su voz impactó directamente en la libido de Darién. Sus defensas se desmoronaron y lo dejaron ardiendo con un deseo que tardaría cuatro semanas en sofocar.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta y dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Señorita Black, tiene que firmar estos documentos.

Ella permaneció impasible.

—Creía que todos teníamos que firmar documentos...

—Naturalmente. Su abuelo y el señor Chiba también firmarán algunos documentos.

—Entiendo, las señoras primero...

—El conde quiso que se firmaran en este orden.

Sin decir nada, Serena se inclinó y empezó a leer los documentos. Ojeó el acuerdo prematrimonial y lo dejó a un lado. Miró por encima el documento por el que Rini renunciaba a sus derechos a los títulos de Tsukino. Dedicó algo más de atención a las estipulaciones para dar por terminado el matrimonio, pero también lo dejó a un lado sin firmarlo. El último documento detallaba las cifras que Darién había aceptado ingresarle el día del matrimonio. A él le habría preocupado si se tratara de un millón de dólares, pero el par de cientos de miles que ella le había pedido no justificaban que ella se largara con Rini para vivir solas a cuenta de su generosidad. Leyó detenidamente el documento y levantó la cabeza.

—Quiero que tú firmes primero este documento antes de que yo firme todos los demás.

Darién frunció el ceño. Se sentía ofendido por su falta de confianza en su integridad.

—He dado mi palabra de que lo firmaré, como los otros.

—Entonces, no te importará firmar éste primero.

—Me importa la desconfianza que implica.

Ella se mordió el labio y se puso muy recta.

—Lo siento. ¿Es tan importante o sólo es una cuestión de orgullo masculino?

—¿No tienes en cuenta el orgullo masculino? —le preguntó él esbozando una sonrisa.

—No.

Él sacudió la cabeza y pensó que su matrimonio no iba a ser tan tranquilo como se había imaginado, pero no le importaba. En realidad, la sangre le hervía sólo de pensarlo.

—Muy bien.

Él firmó el documento. Luego, Serena firmó todos los documentos sin volver a leerlos. Darién se los conocía de memoria y los firmó sin siquiera ojearlos.

Serena se levanto.

—Caballeros, los dejo con sus asuntos. Tengo que hacer la maleta para volver a Nuevo México.

—No hace falta —replicó Malachite.

—No me gusta que me hagan la maleta.

—Quiero decir que no hace falta que vuelvas. Podemos hacer que te manden todas tus pertenencias. Tu madre te necesita para que la ayudes con los preparativos de la boda.

—Ella no necesita mi ayuda. Te tiene a ti. Estoy segura de que ya tienes pensado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle —se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se paró junto a la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Darién con una expresión indescifrable—. Volveré a tiempo para la boda. Si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo, mi abuelo tiene mi número de teléfono.

—Serena, esto es ridí... —Malachite dejó la frase a medias cuando comprobó que su nieta se había ido.

—Es una mujer independiente, ¿no? —le preguntó Darién.

—Sí —Malachite suspiró—. Demasiado independiente.

—¿Realmente piensa dejaros la preparación de la boda a Ikuku y a ti?

—Eso me temo.

—Bueno, es posible que Serena no quiera saber nada de nuestra boda, pero yo sí. No quiero que se haga nada sin mi consentimiento.

—Me lo suponía —Malachite se rió—. Te pareces mucho a mí.

Darién pensó que quizá eso no fuera muy bueno para su porvenir con su esposa.

Serena dio un sorbo de champán. El ruido de la celebración la tenía aturdida. Había vuelto a casarse. Aunque sabía el motivo, le costaba aceptar que había estado delante de un sacerdote y quinientos invitados para hacer sus votos de matrimonio. Ya era Serena Chiba . La tenía agarrada de la cintura y su mano ardiente era como una marca al rojo vivo. Era una muestra de posesión y se sentía dominada por sentimientos que no había previsto. Había pensado que saber que era un canalla chantajista como su abuelo la habrían inmunizado contra los sentimientos de culpa, pero estaba equivocada. Era tan evidente que él estaba encantado con la boda que le espantaba pensar lo que significaría para él esa noche de bodas. Él se sentiría abochornado, quizá no tanto como si fuera ella quien diera la espantada, pero sería motivo de conjeturas. A ella no le importaba lo que pensaran las docenas de personas que había en el festejo, pero le parecía que a él sí te importaba. La había mantenido a su lado desde el final de la ceremonia y ya habían hecho algunos comentarios burlones sobre lo prendado que estaba. Ella sabía que no estaba prendado, que se limitaba a vigilar a su nueva adquisición y eso también debería haber acabado con su sentimiento de culpa.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella no era como su abuelo ni como Darién. Le costaba mucho ser despiadada cuando tenía que serlo y, si no hubiera sido por la enfermedad de Rini, nunca se habría embarcado en ese disparate.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si él hubiera hecho lo que ella esperaba. Sin embargo, él no aprovechó el festejo para cimentar contactos sociales y, además, se opuso a que Rini quedara fuera de la celebración, como había propuesto Malachite. Serena se enteró de eso por su madre. Darién dejó muy claro que quería que hubiera niños acompañados por sus padres para que Rini se sintiera bien acogida. La hija de Serena ya estaba medio enamorada del hombre que ella creía que sería su padre a partir de ese momento.

Serena se quedó en Estados Unidos hasta el último momento para intentar evitar que su hija tuviera ese sentimiento, pero Rini y Darién habían estrechado los lazos muy deprisa y con mucha fuerza. Ya lo llamaba papá y cada vez que lo hacía a Serena se le rompía el corazón. Llegados a ese punto, ella habría seguido casada con él, si pudiera, por el bien de Rini. Sin embargo, no estaba en su mano. En cualquier caso, si lo hubiera estado, todos sus ideales de conseguir una vida feliz para Rini con su papá seguramente se habrían disipado la siguiente vez que él hubiera mostrado su lado implacable. No podía saberse de qué era capaz un hombre que había utilizado la enfermedad de una niña como chantaje.

Aun así, se alegraba de que él se hubiera empeñado en que Rini fuera al festejo. Le alegraba tener a su hija cerca, aunque eso implicara algún tipo de secuela emocional. Si bien la situación de Rini distaba mucho de ser crítica, saber que tenía una insuficiencia cardiaca hacía que Serena fuera excesivamente protectora y se pusiera nerviosa si la perdía de vista. Por otro lado, verla feliz era una de las mayores alegrías para Serena. Muchas veces daba gracias a Dios porque, aunque había tenido que renunciar a la intimidad del matrimonio, le había concedido el placer de la maternidad.

—Señora Chiba ...

Serena dejó de mirar a su hija y se volvió hacía el administrador de su abuelo. Esa mañana se había enterado de que también era el administrador de Darién. Normalmente, no le habrían invitado a una celebración tan familiar, pero esa vez tenía trabajo.

—Sí...

—Se ha hecho la transferencia del dinero. Si me acompaña, podrá comprobar el ingreso en su cuenta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejó la copa de champán en la mesa y se apartó de Darién. Él la agarró de la cintura mientras conversaba con un primo lejano de ella.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A comprobar que me han ingresado el dinero.

Él apretó los labios con un gesto de rabia contenida.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Ella notó el descarado interés de su primo y asintió con la cabeza en vez de decirle que, efectivamente, tenía que comprobarlo si quería que luego ella saliera de allí con él.

—No tardaré.

—Cuando vuelvas, nos iremos.

—Muy bien.

Cuanto antes quedara todo al descubierto, mejor. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Se lo diré a tu madre.

Ikuku había pensado quedarse con Rini mientras su hija y Darién estaban de luna de miel. Serena no se opuso a la separación de dos semanas porque sabía que en realidad sólo duraría una noche. Quizá, ni siquiera una noche entera.

—Gracias.

Cuando Serena abrió la página de su banco por Internet, se le disipó el miedo que llevaba sintiendo desde que hacía seis semanas le dijeron la enfermedad de su hija. Notó que los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Su hija ya estaba a salvo. Independientemente de lo que pasara con su matrimonio, Rini se curaría. E1 administrador se aclaró la garganta y se dio la vuelta. Ella no podía apartar la vista de la cifra que aparecía en el saldo de su cuenta y que le devolvía la vida a su hija.

—Rini está con tu madre —le comunicó la voz de Darién.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas para que él no notara que había estado haciendo pucheros como una tonta y se dio la vuelta. Darién extendió la mano inexpresivamente.

—Es hora de irnos.

Iban en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra y salían de Alicante.

—Tardaremos algo más de una hora en llegar a la villa —le dijo él.

—¿La casa es tuya?

—Sí. Tiene un significado muy particular para mí —él sonrió—. Pronto será el lugar con recuerdos más especiales.

—¿Qué significado tiene?

Él la miró con ojos burlones por no entrar al trapo, pero contestó.

—Es la primera casa que compré cuando tuve dinero para hacerlo.

—Creía que vivías casi todo el tiempo en Nueva York.

—Así es, pero España es mi país de nacimiento. Quería tener una casa aquí. Naturalmente, tengo unos caseros porque sólo vengo dos o tres veces al año.

—Supongo que por eso no nos habíamos visto nunca.

Él abrió una nevera, sacó dos botellas de agua con gas y llenó dos vasos.

—Te equivocas.

—Me acordaría si te hubiera conocido.

Aquel hombre de facciones esculpidas y pelo negro como ala de cuervo era inolvidable.

—Entonces eras sólo una niña, no habías cumplido los dieciocho años.

Se acordó de aquella época, cuando estaba desesperada por salir de la casa de su abuelo, y se dio cuenta de que podría haber conocido a King Kong y no acordarse. Aun así, le sorprendía no acordarse de él. Ya no volvería a olvidarlo, aunque quisiera.

Él sonreía y la miraba con la expresión de tigre hambriento que le notó la primera noche que se conocieron.

—Entonces ya pensé que eras muy hermosa.

Ella dio un sorbo del vaso con agua. La expresión de Darién cambió sutilmente y se convirtió en realmente feroz.

—Te deseé.

Ella se atragantó y le soltó toda el agua en la chaqueta del esmoquin. Él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No creo que te impresione tanto...

Ella tosió dos veces.

—Yo...

Serena empezó a secar el agua con una servilleta de papel y se quedé callada al comprobar que no sabía qué decir. Él le quitó las servilletas de la mano y las dejó a un lado con el vaso. Tenía una mirada tan ardiente que podía hacer hervir hasta la sangre de ella.

—Eres una mujer hermosa y deseable y ya eres mía.

Ella no había previsto lo que la esperaba y se encontró en el regazo de él antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y ella se vio dominada por unas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y que no conocía. Volvió a encontrarse incapaz de articular las palabras de queja que sabía que tenía que decir.

—Darién... —fue todo lo que pudo decir con tono ronco.

—He pasado veintinueve noches imaginándome este momento. Me despertaba recordando el sabor de tus labios y, aunque entendía tu deseo de esperar, no he disfrutado con el sacrificio. Basta de sacrificios, Serena —replicó él antes de besarla con una pasión desatada.

Ella se sintió al borde de un abismo y sin una cuerda que evitara su caída libre. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de sensaciones y sus labios exploraban la forma, la profundidad y el calor de la boca de Darién. Él captó el anhelo de Serena y pudo contenerse para no desnudarla y poseerla allí mismo, pero era su noche de bodas y haría que su novia no la olvidara. Ella se encontraba perfectamente acoplada en los brazos de él, sus pechos contra el pecho de él; su trasero le acariciaba el sexo con unos leves contoneos que Darién sabía que eran involuntarios. A ella no le interesaba nada menos los labios de él y eso satisfacía a Darién plenamente. Aquella mujer, que se había convertido en su esposa, era realmente suya.

La abrazó por debajo de la chaqueta de seda; la acarició, le pasó el pulgar por la curvatura del endurecido pecho y luego siguió por la cadera para confirmar su posesión sexual. Había muchos puntos en el cuerpo de una mujer que sólo tocaban los amantes; la cadera, el interior de los muslos, la corva, las costillas debajo de los pechos, la curva de la cintura... eran puntos del cuerpo de Serena que ya pertenecían a Darién y que ningún otro hombre volvería a tocar. Él los recorrió todos para hacerla gozar hasta tenerla jadeante y retorciéndose sobre el regazo. Su erección era tan intensa que le dolía y se disparaba con cada movimiento de su trasero.

Darién apartó la boca y ella dejó escapar un gemido que elevó un grado más su deseo.

—De acuerdo, querida, te daré lo que deseas, pero antes tengo que paladear tu delicada piel.

Ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos color ámbar rebosantes de anhelo.

—¿Paladearme...?

—Sí.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que iba a ponerle la boca en su esencia en el asiento trasero de una limusina y eso la ofendía? La idea le excitaba, pero no era lo que se proponía hacer. Él le pasó los labios por el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Ella gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de él como si no pudiera sujetarla.

—Eres dulce y un poco salada...

—Darién, por favor...

Él le quitó la chaqueta y ella le dejó hacer lo que quisiera con un abandono que lo arrastró al frenesí por satisfacerla.

Le lamió un pulgar y ella se arqueó contra él. Empezó a desabotonarle la blusa, poco a poco, mientras le lamía un dedo detrás de otro, hasta que soltó el último botón, la blusa se abrió de par en par y desveló su piel perfecta. Le soltó el sujetador con un movimiento diestro de los dedos. Unas formas firmes, redondeadas y rematadas por unas puntas erectas se liberaron de su confinamiento; el tiró bruscamente de sus pantalones al notar un leve espasmo y una gota que mojaba el extremo de su sexo.

—¡Fascinante!—exclamó él.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y se deleitó con el canal entre los pechos; sabía que el roce del pelo contra su piel la excitaría y que ella se volvería loca porque no se centraba en los puntos más sensibles. Tenía razón. Ella lo agarró de la cabeza mientras agitaba la suya.

—Darién, ¿qué estás haciéndome?

Él se habría reído si no hubiera estado concentrado en no alcanzar el clímax en ese momento. Le recorrió el pecho con los labios hasta alcanzar el cuello y terminar en su boca. Ella separó los labios y él introdujo la lengua con una embestida profunda y posesiva. Ella se cimbreó contra él mientras gozaba de su lengua como si fuera néctar de los dioses. Él le acarició los pechos, primero delicadamente y luego con firmeza, pero siempre evitando los pezones, que ya estaban duros como piedras. Ella se frotaba contra él como si no supiera cómo conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Que hay fuego... hay fuego


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Es este capitulo Ame a Darién**

**Capítulo 4**

Darién no se había acostado nunca con una virgen, pero estaba seguro de que sería como aquello. Ella había estado casada tres años, pero parecía como si estuviera descubriendo todos los placeres. Gemía por un beso y se restregaba contra su sexo como si no supiera el efecto que eso tenía. Quizá no supiera lo que deseaba; aunque fuera difícil de creer. Él volvió a separar los labios de los de ella para llevarlos hasta un sonrosado pezón. Empezó a succionarlo y ella gritó. Era el sonido de una mujer conmocionada por el placer, arrastrada por el placer y anhelante de más. Él se lo entregó. Ella dijo su nombre, volvió a gritar y empezó a mover las caderas con gesto de provocación voluptuosa. Él aceptó la provocación, introdujo la mano por el interior de sus muslos y tomó el montículo en su mano con otro gesto de posesión tan primitivo que casi no se lo permitía a sí mismo.

Ella se apartó de sus brazos con un gemido largo y ávido y entre unas convulsiones que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Ella acarició delicadamente por encima de la seda de sus bragas y, al cabo de unos segundos, ella volvió a alcanzar el clímax mientras elevaba las caderas. Él habría consumado su matrimonio en ese momento si ella no hubiera empezado a sollozar entre estremecimientos. La reacción de ella lo sorprendió tanto que se quedó quieto.

—Darién...

Ella repitió su nombre una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y se aferraba al cuerpo de él en una postura claramente defensiva.

Estaba estupefacta por su reacción y no podía asimilarla.

—Sss... No llores. No pasa nada.

Él no sabía qué decir, no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lloraran y su llanto lo desarmaba como no haría ni una habitación llena de ejecutivos dispuestos a todo.

Las caricias y las palabras de Darién consiguieron abrirse paso entre el derrumbamiento emocional de Serena. Ella dejó escapar un par de sollozos y aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofreció. Sin embargo, no podía mirarlo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Darién inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo, querida esposa?

¿Querida esposa? Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y se tragó el «no» que intentaba decir. No era su esposa y nunca podría serlo.

—Tienes que decirme qué te pasa. ¿Te molesta que te haya acariciado tan íntimamente en el coche? La separación está cerrada y nadie se ha enterado.

Ella nunca había sabido lo que era una intimidad como aquélla y, cuando le dijera la verdad, no volvería a saberlo.

—Eso no me importa —consiguió responder ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te disgusta tanto?

Ella se cerró la blusa con un gesto defensivo que él captó perfectamente. La expresión de él dudaba de la cordura de ella y ella misma lo dudaba también.

—No entiendo lo que me ha pasado —reconoció ella.

Él la miró fijamente, como si ella hubiera hablado en un idioma que él no entendía.

—Me he vuelto loca —intentó explicar ella—. Mi cuerpo... Bueno, sentí cosas increíbles... como si todo mi interior se contrajera y explotara a la vez. Es aterrador.

—Has llegado al clímax —le explicó él con incredulidad.

—Tú no has entrado en mí...

—¿Sólo has alcanzado el clímax cuando tu marido entraba en ti?

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la pregunta, pero sabía que, si empezaba, no podría parar.

—No.

—Entonces...

—Yo... nunca había hecho... eso.

Le costaba aceptar que lo había hecho en un coche que los llevaba a la villa de su recién estrenado marido. ¿Las chicas decentes hacían eso? Si no supiera la realidad, ella se habría considerado una maníaca sexual.

Aun así, todo era muy incómodo. Su madre, como toda iniciación al sexo, le había recomendado que leyera algunas novelas de amor picantes. Ella leyó algunas, pero su experiencia con Dante fue completamente distinta de lo que se contaba allí y ella sólo sintió más desesperación al leer que las mujeres siempre respondían sexualmente.

—¿Nunca habías tenido un orgasmo? —le preguntó Darién con perplejidad y sin tacto.

—No —contestó ella roja como un tomate.

—Te refieres con un hombre...

Ella deseó que él tuviera el sentido de la educación de su abuelo. Él se habría muerto antes de preguntarle a una mujer si se daba placer a sí misma.

—No.

—¿En absoluto?

—Deja de parecer tan impresionado. Hay muchas mujeres que no lo hacen.

—Estuviste casada tres años.

—¿Y?

—Me parece que estar casada conmigo va a parecerte muy distinto —Darién sacudió la cabeza con expresión de perplejidad—. Además, no tendrías que avergonzarte de haberte dado placer.

Ella deseó que el suelo del coche se abriera y la tierra se la tragara.

—¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

—Estamos casados...

—Ya me había dado cuenta.

—No debería haber secretos entre nosotros en este aspecto.

—Hay cosas que son privadas.

—Pero...

—¡Nunca he hecho eso! ¿Vale? —lo soltó con absoluta exasperación.

¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera llevado al punto de gritar algo tan privado?

—Has sido viuda durante más tiempo del que estuviste casada.

—Ya lo sé.

—Supongo que tu madre te dijo que estaba mal hacerlo.

—No, sencillamente, nunca quise hacerlo.

Ella había llegado casi a odiar su feminidad. Era impensable que se tocara para darse placer. Además, le dolía que le tocaran allí o, mejor dicho, le dolía antes de que la mano de Darién le hubiera proporcionado el placer más indescriptible. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que las paredes vaginales se contrajeron, lo que le impedía tener relaciones sexuales.

Ella dejó escapar un bostezo sordo por la mano que se puso en la boca.

—Estás cansada.

—¿Es normal?

—Sí. Estás saciada y tu cuerpo se ha relajado para dormir.

—No me parece justo para ti —farfulló ella contra el pecho de él.

—Ya obtendré mi placer más tarde.

No lo haría, pero ella no iba a confesarlo por nada del mundo. Todavía estaba deleitándose con el placer que había gozado por primera vez en su vida.

Serena se despertó con la sensación de que la llevaban en brazos. Gozó de la calidez de los fuertes brazos de Darién alrededor de ella. Sabía que sería la última vez y deseó poder hacer algo. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba subiéndola al piso de arriba. La luz del atardecer bañaba toda la villa.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —le preguntó ella con un susurro perezoso.

—A la cama.

Eso la despertó bruscamente.

—¡No podemos!

—Te aseguró que sí podemos.

—Darién, tengo que decirte una cosa.

—Esa cosa puede esperar, pero yo, no.

—Por favor, déjame que te la diga.

Llegaron al enorme dormitorio y él la dejó en la cama,

—Dilo, pero deprisa. Me queda poca paciencia.

Ella clavó la mirada en los pantalones del esmoquin y comprobó que no estaba bromeando. Si esa erección era normal, ella dudó de que hubieran podido acoplarse aunque no hubiera tenido su problema.

—Yo...

Él la miró con impaciencia. Ella llevaba cuatro semanas disfrutando con la idea de decirle a Darién que su cuerpo tiraría por tierra sus deseos y los de su abuelo. Sin embargo, en el momento de la verdad, se le había disipado toda la ira que la había mantenido en pie desde que aceptó el chantaje de su abuelo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo detestando su incapacidad como para poder revelarla con satisfacción, aunque fuera para desbaratar un intento de chantaje.

—No puedes hacerme el amor, Darién.

Él se miró a sí mismo y luego a ella, que estaba tumbada en la cama con la blusa puesta, aunque tenía el sujetador desabrochado y se le podían ver los pezones.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —ella se tragó las lágrimas—. No podemos. Tienes que creerme.

—¿Tienes... ese momento del mes...?

Ella no quiso posponer lo que era mejor afrontar en ese momento.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Nunca he estado con nadie que no fuera mi marido. Quiero decir, no he salido con nadie desde que Dante murió.

—Ya me lo dijo tu abuelo.

—Seguro que no te dijo que eres el primer hombre al que beso en tres años.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema —él frunció el ceño—. Sinceramente, prefiero saber que el único hombre que ha disfrutado de tu cuerpo ya no está en este mundo.

—Hay un motivo para que no haya estado con otros hombres.

—Estás de luto por tu marido. También me lo ha dicho tu abuelo. ¿Todavía lo amas? ¿Es ése el problema? —lo dijo con rabia—. ¿Crees que estás traicionándolo por acostarte conmigo?

El tono de impaciencia masculina hizo que Serena quisiera sonreír, pero la realidad hacía que quisiera llorar más.

—No. No puedo acostarme con nadie. No puedo hacer el amor. Darién, mi cuerpo no me lo permite. Me quedo fría.

No era completamente verdad, pero él podría hacerse una idea.

—¿Te violaron? —le preguntó él con gesto de querer matar a alguien.

—¿Qué...?

—Hablas como si tuvieras un trauma sexual. Dices que tu cuerpo no te permite hacer el amor, que te quedas fría. Son las reacciones normales de una mujer que ha sufrido una agresión sexual.

¿Tenía que contarle todo? ¿Acaso no era suficiente que su cuerpo le hubiera fallado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué iba a humillarse y contarle su defecto?

—No me violaron.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—De verdad, Darién, te lo prometo.

—¿Entonces? Eres demasiado apasionada para vivir como una monja.

Ella se rio, aunque fue una risa sombría.

—Tengo la misma vida sexual que una ameba.

—Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Me respondiste en la terraza y de camino aquí —siguió él—. No eres frígida. Hoy has llegado al clímax dos veces sólo con caricias que suelen ser de preparación.

Desde luego, no era la preparación que ella conocía.

—Pero no puedo pasar de ahí. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar ahí.

Además, no habría llegado ahí si no sintiera por él algo más que atractivo físico. Los sentimientos la desbordaron al reconocerlo. Era el golpe definitivo contra sus defensas.

¿Cuántas noches se había quedado desvelada y pensando cómo pagaría la operación de Rini? Había ido a España dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo y a pedirle el dinero a su abuelo. Sin embargo, había tenido que pasar por una humillación que no había previsto.

La idea de sentir algo hacia él la alteró profundamente. Empezó a temblar y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas.

—Por... favor... créeme, Darién —Serena se puso de pie—. No... puedo... hacer el amor contigo. Déjame que duerma en otro sitio.

Ella pasó junto a él tambaleándose, pero él intentó agarrarla. Serena retrocedió y chocó contra la pared.

—Por... favor... ¡No me toques!

—No voy a dejar que te vayas en este estado —la tomó entre los brazos antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo—. Dormirás aquí. Buscaré otra cama si quieres, pero antes tranquilízate.

—No puedo. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Ella sollozó contra el pecho de él sin preguntarse cómo podía encontrar consuelo en brazos de su enemigo.

Él se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama. La tranquilizó como si fuera una chiquilla hasta que se levantó con gesto ceñudo.

—Ponte el camisón, volveré enseguida.

Él se fue. Ella no sabía adonde ni le importaba. Sólo deseó que no volviera. Se había sentido como una tonta al llorar en su pecho. Estaba dándole la noche de bodas. Después del comportamiento de ella en el coche, él estaría deseando hacer el amor, pero lo había rechazado y luego había perdido todo el dominio de sus sentimientos con él. Hasta los chantajistas se merecían un trato mejor.

Le espantó la idea de que él pudiera volver mientras estaba desnudándose y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Cuando terminó de desnudarse ya se había recuperado y decidió darse una ducha.

Al salir se encontró a Darién sentado en una butaca junto a la cama. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y tenía algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados. La postura era de tranquilidad, pero el gesto era imponente.

Ella contuvo un suspiro y la tentación de pasar toda la noche en el cuarto de baño.

—Lo siento.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, cuando hayas descansado, pero ahora quiero que te tomes esto.

Le pasó una copa de brandy. A ella no le gustaba mucho, pero había sido un día complicado y su cuerpo se lo agradecería. Dio un sorbo de la copa.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Darién cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Estaba descalzo

—No.

—Eres mi mujer. Me perteneces.

—Sí.

Ella sólo estaba de acuerdo en lo de ser su mujer, pero ya había discutido bastante.

—Me gustaría dormir contigo en mis brazos.

—No puedo... —le volvió toda la tensión que había aliviado la ducha.

—Hacer el amor. Eso lo has dejado muy claro, pero ¿no puedes dejar que tu marido te abrace?

—Dante se fue a otra cama a los tres meses de nacer Rini. Dijo que le costaba demasiado dormir junto a mí y no poder hacer el amor.

—No soy él. Si te pido algo, puedes estar segura de que sé las limitaciones que tiene. Creo que no deberías estar sola esta noche.

Era una oferta tan generosa que ella no supo qué decir.

—Dime que me dejarás que te abrace esta noche —dijo Darién haciéndole ver que ella había expresado en voz alta su desconcierto.

—Sí.

Era muy egoísta por su parte, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaban y esa noche no quería quedarse sola.

Serena se bebió la copa de brandy y se metió en la cama. Darién se desvistió hasta quedarse sólo con los calzoncillos, también se metió en la cama y la abrazó. Ella se sintió protegida y mimada.

—Gracias —susurró ella mientras apagaba la luz.

—Para mí es un placer, además de mi derecho.

Ella notó otra vez la erección y dudó que fuera un placer para él porque sólo iba a recibir insatisfacción por dormir con ella. Sin embargo, él no se quejó y ella se preguntó si su comentario sobre su derecho significaría que también entraba en juego el orgullo masculino.

Serena se despertó sola, pero el olor a café le indicó que Darién andaba cerca. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en la butaca donde había estado la noche anterior. En una mano tenía una taza y en la otra un periódico. Ella se sentó contra el cabecero.

—Buenos días.

El periódico bajó y dejó ver unos ojos azules y serios.

—Buenos días. Has dormido bien.

No era una pregunta, pero ella contestó.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Me dormí después de llegar a comprender algunas cosas —dejó la taza y el periódico a un lado y agarró una jarra que ella no había visto—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Sí, por favor.

Él le sirvió una taza con expresión meditabunda.

—No querías que nuestro matrimonio durara mucho, ¿verdad?

—No —no tenía sentido disimular y él era suficientemente listo como para saber la verdad—. Yo no creía que tú quisieras seguir casado cuando supieras la verdad.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y le pasó la taza con gesto inexpresivo. Ella dio un sorbo.

—Lo siento —siguió ella—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que, independientemente de lo enfadada que estuviera contigo y mi abuelo, lo que he hecho está muy mal.

—¿Casarte conmigo sin tener intención de mantener tu promesa? —le preguntó él.

—Yo no pensaba romper mi promesa.

Eso pareció interesar a Darién, que la miró detenidamente unos instantes.

—Pensaste que yo me echaría atrás del matrimonio y tú conservarías tu parte del trato. ¿Tu sentimiento de integridad se mantendría inalterado?

—Sí.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado. Ella se sentía como un fraude aunque fuera por circunstancias que ella no había buscado.

—¿No pensaste que tu rechazo a hacer el amor minaría nuestro matrimonio?

—Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Si no has tenido relaciones íntimas desde la muerte de tu marido...

—Tampoco funcionó con él.

—¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó él con tono tenso.

—No voluntariamente.

—¿E involuntariamente?

—Sí, como yo le hice daño involuntariamente.

Darién meditó esas palabras mientras terminaba el café.

—Explícame por qué creías que me merecía que te casaras conmigo fraudulentamente.

Estaba tan tranquilo que ella no podía creérselo. Cualquier otro hombre estaría gritando, pero Darién se comportaba como si estuviera recopilando datos para un negocio. Ella no era tan flemática. Se ponía roja de ira sólo de pensar en el miedo y el dolor que le habían hecho pasar él y su abuelo.

—Sólo un monstruo utilizaría la vida de una niña para chantajear a una mujer y casarse con ella.

Él se quedó atónito y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No finjas ignorancia.

—Sin embargo, lo ignoro todo. ¿Quieres que llame a Malachite y se lo preguntas? Supongo que él sabe todo lo referente a ese chantaje.

Serena no quería meter a su abuelo en eso y se lo explicó. Ella le siguió el juego, pero le dijo claramente lo que pensaba de las amenazas que había utilizado para coaccionarla. Cuando terminó, él se levantó y fue hasta el ventanal que daba al mar.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo no conocía los métodos de persuasión de Malachite?

—No. ¿Cómo iba a pensar mi abuelo que quedaría impune? Yo no estaba obligada a ocultártelo.

—Sin embargo, lo hiciste...

—Sólo porque sabía que tú lo sabías.

—¿Yo? Tu abuelo es un maestro de la táctica y nos ha utilizado a los dos.

—No —Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago y dejó la taza—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo creía que te casabas conmigo para asegurar tu futuro y el de tu hija, incluso, quizá, para agradar a tu abuelo. No sabía nada de que tu hija estuviera tan enferma.

—¿Y si lo hubieras sabido...?

—No sé si habría cambiado algo, pero habría entendido mejor tu reacción de ayer.

—Mi abuelo me dijo que eres un hombre de negocios muy hábil y que querías algo a cambio de tu dinero.

—Es verdad. En cambio tú no lo eres.

—¿Qué no soy?

—Hábil en los negocios. Deberías haber pedido mucho más. Me sorprendió que Malachite no insistiera, pero supuse que se sentía en deuda conmigo.

—¿En deuda contigo? Él me dijo que lo ayudaste económicamente durante los últimos años.

—Su fortuna se redujo drásticamente por unas malas inversiones. Aunque no las que hizo en mi empresa, debo añadir...

—Claro.

—Para poder mantener su ritmo de vida me vendió su villa.

—Pero...

—Acordamos que yo le dejaría vivir allí y que le facilitaría una casa a tu madre cuando él muriera.

—¿La villa es tuya?

—Sí, entre otras cosas. De esa manera, él podía mantener sus negocios y la comodidad de tu madre.

—Pero...

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tenemos cosas más apremiantes que comentar.

—Nuestro matrimonio.

—Y su futuro.

Ella sintió un escalofrío por la forma de decirlo.

—No tenemos ningún futuro.

—No estoy de acuerdo —él levantó una mano cuando ella intentó hablar—. Ayer hiciste unos votos delante de mucha gente y yo también.

—Pero...

Ella no consideró vinculantes esos votos porque sabía que no podría mantener un verdadero matrimonio. Él entrecerró los ojos y ella supo que no querría ser el adversario de ese hombre en un negocio.

—Lo que yo quiero saber es si estás dispuesta a cumplir los votos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si se utilizó a mi hija para que los dijera?

Él la miró a los ojos y ella captó, por primera vez, el sentimiento que él estaba reprimiendo. Era furia en estado puro.

—Aun así, yo mantuve mi parte del trato, ¿no?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Yo me ocuparé de que Rini reciba tratamiento. Su futuro y el tuyo estarán asegurados mientras seas mi mujer.

—Pero quieres tener hijos.

—Sí.

—Yo no puedo dártelos.

—Eso está por ver.

—¿Esperas que yo lo intente?

—Me lo debes. Es una promesa que nos hiciste a tu abuelo y a mí.

No malinterpreten a Darién el quiere hijo...


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**este es el tipo de hombre que quiero! **

**Capítulo 5**

Sin embargo, era una promesa que pensó que no tendría que cumplir. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de una verdad que no podía pasar por alto. Su abuelo se había aprovechado despiadadamente del miedo de ella por su hija para salirse con la suya, pero ella también se había aprovechado de Darién para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba.

—No soy mejor que él —susurró ella.

—Os parecéis más de lo que él se imagina, pero Malachite no me gusta. No creo que sea nada malo.

—Te he engañado con mi matrimonio y ¿no crees que sea nada malo?

—Depende.

—De qué depende...

—De que tengas intención de mantener las promesas que hiciste y de respetar los votos.

—Las mantendré —ella suspiró—, pero dará igual. La intimidad entre nosotros será imposible, por mucho que lo intente.

Lo había comprobado con Dante y la idea de pasar por lo mismo con Darién le congelaba el corazón.

—Te deseo, Serena, y estoy dispuesto a tenerte.

—Pero no puedes... —dio un puñetazo en la cama—. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo. Si pudiera, lo haría.

—Me alegro de saberlo —él sonrió con complacencia masculina—. Ahora, dime por qué crees que no puedes hacer el amor conmigo.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Dime por qué.

—¿Qué más da?

—Quiero saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —ella no podía soportar la idea de exponerle su deficiencia—. Saber el motivo no cambia el resultado.

—Es posible, pero creo que me debes esta explicación.

—Al parecer, crees que te debo muchas cosas...

—¿No es verdad?

—Quizá —pero eso no facilitaba la respuesta—. Me duele hablar de eso, ¿no lo entiendes?

Él no entendía lo que significaba sentirse defectuosa e incompleta.

—No quiero hacerte daño —replicó él.

—Pero me lo harás si quieres enterarte de eso.

—A veces hay que sufrir algún dolor para sentir placer.

—Dante me dijo algo parecido la noche de bodas, pero el placer no llegó.

—¿Temes hacer el amor conmigo porque no confías en que no te haga daño físico?

—Claro que no.

Sin embargo, si intentaba hacerle el amor le haría daño.

—No creo que sea porque no me deseas. Reaccionas inmediatamente a mis caricias.

—Te deseo —reconoció ella aunque en ese momento lo habría estrangulado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes tenerme? —el tono volvía a ser de desesperación.

Era un tono que ella había oído muchas veces durante su matrimonio.

—Los músculos de la vagina se me contraen involuntariamente cuando intento hacer el amor —lo dijo clínicamente, impersonalmente—. Mi cuerpo no permite que me penetres.

Ella no supo si él estaba decepcionado o enfadado o si sentía lástima por ella.

—¿Cuál es la causa?

—No lo sé.

Durante seis años esa parte de su cuerpo, la que debería darle más placer, había sido su enemigo más personal. Durante su breve matrimonio, hubo momentos que no sólo odió a esa parte del cuerpo, sino que se odió a toda ella. El médico le dijo que creía que los espasmos empezaban en su cabeza y que ella tenía que querer evitarlos. Nunca pudo.

—Me pasó cuando me besaste en la terraza y quisiste acariciarme.

—Por eso te apartaste de mí... Creí que querías reservarte para la noche de bodas.

—En ese momento yo no sabía que habría una noche de bodas.

—Creías que yo esperaba que me dejarías hacer el amor contigo para facilitar un trato con tu abuelo —lo dijo como si acabara de comprenderlo.

—Sinceramente, prefería tu justificada indignación para que te dijera la verdad.

—¿Tuviste este problema con tu primer marido?

—Sí. Mi matrimonio terminó la noche de su muerte, pero no por su muerte, como piensa todo el mundo. Me dijo que iba a dejarme, se montó en el coche y un conductor borracho lo embistió cuando iba hacia el hotel. Dante necesitaba tener relaciones sexuales como cualquier hombre, pero yo, al revés que otras mujeres, no podía tenerlas.

—Serena...

Los ojos de Darién rebosaban compasión y ella quiso gritar. Dante la miró igual cuando le pidió el divorcio.

—¿Ya estás contento? —le preguntó ella con furia.

Darién parpadeó por el tono y la mirada de ella, pero se acercó e intentó agarrarla. Sin embargo, ella lo evitó.

—Ni quiero ni necesito tu compasión, Darién.

—Serena, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero tengo que saber qué pasa para poder afrontar el futuro juntos.

—No tenemos ningún futuro, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? Ni toda la compasión del mundo puede cambiar eso —Serena se levantó de la cama—. Voy a darme una ducha.

Ella no lo oyó, pero, repentinamente, dos manos la agarraron de los hombros y la giraron. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que la besara en la boca. Debería haber sido un beso cargado de agresividad, pero sus labios eran delicados y seductores. Ella se mantuvo tensa contra él todo lo que pudo, pero él le daba consuelo cuando ella necesitaba consuelo y le daba contacto humano cuando era lo que ella más añoraba en su vida. Su boca fue cediendo a los labios de él.

Él le acarició la espalda mientras su lengua se deleitaba con la de ella, aunque no de una forma abiertamente sexual. Era como si se sirviera del beso para mitigar su dolor. La estrechó contra sí y ella notó la erección contra su vientre. Él la deseaba y ella no podía ser suya por mucho que llorara. Serena se apartó de él.

—Tengo que vestirme.

—Sí. Luego, hablaremos.

—¿No hemos hablado bastante?

—No, pero será mejor dejarlo por el momento —él le acarició la espalda—. Dúchate.

Darién quería reventar de rabia. Él la había chantajeado para casarse con ella. Quizá no supiera el destino de su dinero, pero eso daba igual. La había obligado con dinero. Otro hombre más pusilánime la dejaría marchar, pero él no. La deseaba como no había deseado a otra mujer y la tendría. Además, ella era su mujer y él era responsable de ella. Ella necesitaba confiar en alguien y tener a alguien cerca para librar sus batallas y las de Rini. Él sería ese alguien. Maldijo a su primer marido. ¿Qué hombre se divorciaba de una mujer a la que quería sólo porque no podía tener relaciones sexuales? Dante tenía dieciocho años cuando se casó con ella... Seguramente pensó que era culpa suya y se sintió demasiado destrozado para decirlo. Al final dejó de intentar mejorar las cosas y por el camino hizo añicos la identidad sexual de Serena.

Sin embargo, Darién no era un chico inexperto. Él no creía que no se pudiera hacer nada. Tenía que haber algún tratamiento. Lo investigaría, pero aunque no pudiera penetrarla, había otras formas de hacer el amor. Formas que su cuerpo anhelaba intentar. Llevaba cuatro semanas excitado sexualmente y ninguna otra mujer podría aliviar su necesidad. Ella era su mujer y lo normal era que sólo la quisiera a ella. Aunque eso no significara que sentía algo por ella, lo que le haría vulnerable.

Quizá la relación sexual no diera como resultado los hijos que tanto deseaba, pero las posibilidades de placer entre los dos eran ilimitadas. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de eso? Él se temía que no. Después de lo vivido en la limusina, él podía concluir que ella sabía menos de su sexualidad que la mayoría de las adolescentes. Aunque no le extrañaba. Conocía a Ikuku y a Malachite y sabía que nunca habrían hablado claramente de sexo con Serena.

Seguramente, ella esperaría que Dante hubiera sabido algo, pero, al parecer, el jovencito no sabía nada y la idea que Serena se hizo de sí misma como mujer fue muy negativa. No le sorprendía que durante los tres años de viudedad ella hubiera pasado por alto el lado apasionado de la naturaleza. ¿Cuándo podría él darle otra lección de placer que su cuerpo pudiera recibir?

Serena encontró a Darién en la terraza que daba a la piscina y al mar. Era una villa protegida por árboles y rocas y ella agradecía esa soledad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Darién mientras le acercaba una butaca.

—Me he dominado —nadie podía sentirse mejor después de aquella devastación sentimental—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—Eres mi mujer y me preocupa tu estado emocional. ¿Tanto te extraña?

Ella se resistió a albergar esperanzas en su corazón.

—¿Hasta cuándo quieres que siga siendo tu mujer?

—Si no recuerdo mal —Darién se sirvió un vaso de zumo—, ayer hice votos de amor eterno y esta mañana tú me has dicho que pensabas respetar esos votos.

—Y luego te has enterado de que no puedo ser la mujer que necesitas.

—Mírame, Serena.

Ella había evitado mirarlo desde que se sentó. Lo miró y todo el mundo se distorsionó. Él no la miraba con reproche ni decepcionado ni con lástima. La miraba con obstinación masculina. Como la que había visto tantas veces en el rostro de su abuelo.

—Me dijiste que cumplirías tus promesas.

—No puedes querer que lo haga.

—Te equivocas. Lo exijo.

—Pero es imposible.

—Ascender a una montaña parece imposible hasta que das un paso detrás de otro.

Ella no se tragó la actitud de hombre sabio. Él tomaba lo que quería y en ese momento quería recibir algo por su dinero, pero no podía dárselo en los herederos que él esperaba tener con ella. ¿Qué otra cosa creía que podía sacar de su matrimonio con ella?

—¿Crees que seré una mujer comprensiva? ¿Crees que miraré hacia otro lado cuando obtengas de otra mujer lo que no puedo darte?

—¿Lo harías?

—No.

—Yo tampoco te lo pediría. No me gustaría tener una mujer a la que no le importa que yo me meta en la cama de otras mujeres. Desayuna antes de seguir con la conversación. Ayer no comiste casi nada.

—¿Te habían dicho que tienes un lado muy dominante?

—Soy un multimillonario hecho a sí mismo. Tampoco es un descubrimiento que me extrañe. Desayuna.

Ella carraspeó, pero hizo lo que él decía porque tenía razón. El día anterior había comido muy poco y tenía hambre. Cuando terminó de comer, él llamó a una mujer para que retirara la comida. Se llamaba Setsuna y era la mujer del guardés.

Darién se levantó y alargó la mano.

—Vamos a dar un paseo hasta la playa.

—Voy por la chaqueta.

Cuando volvió, él la esperaba en manga corta y con unos vaqueros negros. También tenía una mochila negra colgada de un hombro.

—¿Preparada?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió por el camino de piedra. Él tuvo que sujetarla alguna vez y ella se estremeció con cada contacto. Su cercanía la alteraba cada vez más y nunca había sentido aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ella se sorprendió porque el viento cesó y miró alrededor. Estaban en un entrante que había en el acantilado y que no se veía desde el camino. Era un paraíso privado. Él sacó una manta y la extendió sobre la arena blanquísima.

—Siéntate.

Ella se sentó, se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó a un lado y estiró las piernas. Se apoyó en los codos y miró hacia el sol.

—Qué bien se está aquí.

—Me gusta mucho, pero tengo que reconocer que hoy está más interesante que otras veces —lo dijo con un tono extraño.

Serena abrió los ojos para saber por qué y lo vio mirándola directamente a los pechos.

Ella se sentó precipitadamente y dobló las rodillas.

—Eh, es muy íntimo...

—Sí —él se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Te molesta que te mire? Eres mi mujer...

—Chantajearme para casarte conmigo no es la mejor manera de ganarte mi confianza. Además, no soy tan perversa como para provocarte con mi cuerpo cuando no puedo terminar.

—Dejemos una cosa muy clara entre nosotros antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Te casaste conmigo para poder ocuparte de Rini. No fue chantaje sino necesidad.

—De no ser así, no me habría casado contigo.

—Es posible...

—Eres increíblemente arrogante.

—No, sencillamente, sé lo mucho que nos atraemos el uno al otro. Lo complicado habría sido resistirse, no dejarse llevar.

—Yo no me habría dejado llevar. Yo sabía que no conducía a nada.

—Hace un mes, en la terraza, y ayer en la limusina lo disimulaste muy bien...

Ella le daba vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar una réplica adecuada, pero él le preguntó si su primer marido la acusaba de provocarlo.

—Algunas veces —incluso prefería hablar de su primer matrimonio que de su incapacidad para controlar sus reacciones a Darién—. Éramos muy jóvenes y él quería algo que yo no podía darle. Era muy difícil para los dos.

—Me lo imagino. Los dos erais demasiado jóvenes para afrontar las complicaciones que presentaba tu cuerpo.

—No puedo hacer el amor, Darién, y la edad no va a cambiar eso. Por muy maduro que seas y mucho mundo que tengas, pronto te cansarás de una mujer que no puede darte lo que quieres.

—La penetración no es la única forma de hacer el amor y de dar placer.

—Eres muy claro —replicó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué íbamos a andarnos con rodeos cuando se necesita claridad?

—No hace falta que hablemos hasta del más mínimo detalle para saber que no es posible un compromiso para toda la vida entre nosotros.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Me interesa el detalle que dirá hasta qué punto de intimidad podemos llegar en nuestro matrimonio.

—Ya te lo he dicho... ninguno.

—¿Quieres decir que no soportas ningún contacto?

—No —ella suspiró.

—Entonces, es posible la intimidad de una forma u otra, pero quizá no lo sepas...

—Lo sé, no soy tonta.

—Quizá no seas tonta pero sí ingenua... —él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No lo soy.

—Tu inocencia quedó de manifiesto ayer en la limusina.

Ella se sonrojó dejando en evidencia su ingenuidad, pero ¿por qué iba a fingir otra cosa?

—Bueno, no soy tan inocente... —farfulló ella.

—Entonces, ¿sabes todas las formas de dar y recibir placer con el cuerpo?

—Claro... ¿quién no las sabe?

Él estaba muy cerca de ella y la alteraba, pero aunque no era masoquista, tampoco podía apartarse de su perturbadora proximidad.

—¿Y sigues pensando que no podemos tener ningún tipo de intimidad?

—No funcionó con Dante y conmigo —espetó ella desesperada por el creciente deseo que no podía evitar y porque él estaba obligándola a hablar de todas sus deficiencias como mujer—. No nos gustó a ninguno de los dos.

Los dos se habían sentido muy incómodos, incluso cuando ella intentó acariciarlo con la luz apagada. Sus intentos de utilizar la boca fueron peores todavía. No se sentía tranquila y le daban náuseas, lo cual molestaba a Dante. Nunca consiguió aliviarlo sexualmente y eso los desmoralizó.

—¿Qué intentaste exactamente?

Sí él quería que fuera clara, ella lo sería.

—Acariciarlo con las manos y la boca —se sonrojó más todavía, pero lo miró a los ojos—. Tú crees que puedo darte algo que compense mi deficiencia, pero yo sé que, haga lo que haga, no será suficiente.

—Te equivocas.

—No, Darién, lo sé perfectamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

—Cariño, si me acaricias con una mano, será suficiente para mí. La mera idea de que tu lengua roce alguna parte de mi cuerpo me excita hasta hacerme daño.

—Pero Dante...

—Era un chico de dieciocho años que no sabía algunas cosas elementales del sexo o habría encontrado la forma de que los dos gozarais. También creo que no tenía confianza como para dejarte que le dieras placer. Yo no tengo esas inhibiciones.

Ella ya lo había comprobado. Él no tenía reticencias en hablar de nada y seguramente no tendría cortapisas a la hora de hacer el amor.

—Dante no tenía un cuerpo deficiente. Era yo. Tú quieres hijos, es parte del trato. No puedo dártelos.

—Eso lo dejaremos para más adelante. Tratemos los asuntos de uno en uno.

—Es el mismo asunto.

—No lo es.

Ella quiso gritar por su deliberada obcecación. La mirada de él le dejó muy claro que sabía lo desesperada que estaba, pero no iba a ceder.

—Ni Dante ni tú teníais suficiente experiencia o madurez para conseguir que las relaciones sexuales funcionaran. Eso no será un problema entre nosotros.

—¡Mi cuerpo no funciona! Eso no tiene vuelta de hoja, por muy experimentado que seas.

—No es sólo cuestión de experiencia. También es cuestión de deseo. Yo te deseo, Serena, como sea.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Dante, pero no era verdad a largo plazo.

¿Por qué se empeñaba él en despertar alguna esperanza? La esperanza era un sentimiento engañoso y ya se lo habían hecho bastantes añicos. Le desesperaba que él se empeñara en que su deficiencia pareciera un problema menor del que ella conocía.

Él se inclinó y la agarró de la nuca con el pulgar contra la barbilla para que ella no pudiera decir nada.

—Las paredes de tu vagina se contraen y eso te impide la penetración, pero eso no quiere decir que tu sexualidad esté acabada y que tu cuerpo no funcione.

—No lo entiendes...

—Serena, querida, tú eres la que no lo entiende —él le empujó la barbilla para levantarle la cara—. Hay infinitas formas de hacer el amor.

La besó delicadamente y ella sintió un estremecimiento.

—Me parece... —él volvió a besarla—... que no has intentado... —le mordisqueó el labio—... ninguna de ellas... —la besó más impulsivamente—... con éxito.

Cuando él separó la cabeza, ella estaba temblando y sólo podía mirarlo fijamente.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces, querida ingenua.

Ella recordó su primer orgasmo en brazos de él y se reconoció que quizá tuviera razón. Vio un ligero rayo de esperanza. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Quizá el mago que pudo conseguir aquello con su cuerpo encontrara placer donde ella creía que no existía.

—¿Qué pasará si no puedo darte placer?

Él le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—Es imposible, pero para que conste y dejes de discutir conmigo, te diré que si hay algún problema, yo lo resolveré.

—Dante también pensó que podía resolverlo...

—Diamante Black fue el marido de tu juventud. Yo soy el marido de tu madurez. Puedo resolverlo.

Tanta confianza hizo que lo mirara fijamente y lo creyera.

Verdad que un hombre asi seria maravilloso... amo a este Darién...


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**Que difícil entregar tu confianza después de tanto dolor! **

**Capítulo 6**

Quieres intentarlo, Serena?

—No tengo muchas alternativas, ¿no? Hice una promesa y, si puedo, la cumpliré.

A él no pareció importarle la amargura de esas palabras, más aún, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya aprenderás a no escudarte en esa resignación falsa.

¿Creía que era una resignación falsa? Esperaba que no fuera verdad, porque sin ella estaría indefensa. Antes de poder defenderse, él volvió a besarla lentamente para que ella fuera cediendo, hasta que se aferró a él dominada por una oleada aterradora pero embriagadora. Él separó los labios con la respiración entrecortada.

—Me estremezco de ganas de tocarte y de que me toques —el temblor de su enorme cuerpo confirmaba sus palabras—. No me lo deniegues.

Ella no quería negarle nada, pero los viejos temores la obsesionaban.

—¿Y si quieres penetrarme... después de las caricias? Dante siempre quería hacerlo.

La pasión dio paso a una mirada cargada de ira que la atravesó como un cristal astillado.

—Maldita sea. No soy un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. Tengo treinta y un años y entiendo los límites que me has puesto. No voy a presionarte para que hagas algo que no puedes hacer.

—Llevas media hora presionándome.

—Para que me des lo que puedes darme y te gustará darme. Concédeme que sepa lo que es mejor.

Su furiosa exigencia tuvo un efecto balsámico en ella. Un hombre como Darién no le pediría que confiara en él si no supiera con total certeza que podía cumplir. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

—Si digo que podemos hacer el amor de una forma que nos satisfaga a los dos, tienes que creerme.

La seguridad de su voz y de sus ojos azules la alcanzaron en un rincón que ella había mantenido sellado durante años. No le quedó más alternativa que dejarse arrastrar por la oleada de deseo que amenazaba con asfixiarla.

—Tendrás que enseñarme, yo no sé cómo complacerte.

Darién sacudió la cabeza. Le costaba creer que le preocupara eso. ¿Acaso no notaba el efecto que ella tenía en él? Él no mintió cuando dijo que un solo roce de ella sería suficiente. Si ella le tocaba con una mano en ese momento, él explotaría.

—No se trata de complacerme —puntualizó él para que se grabara esas palabras—. Se trata de darnos placer el uno al otro. Te aseguro que lo harás.

Darién percibió en el rostro de Serena la reacción a esas palabras. Seguía habiendo cierta indecisión y, aunque estaba deseando empezar a acariciarla, tenía que estar seguro de que era lo que ella quería.

—De acuerdo —susurró ella.

—¿Estás segura?

Sólo quería tomarla si estaba plenamente convencida.

—Confío en ti, Darién —ella tenía la mirada nublada.

Él notó que algo se encogía en su interior.

—No permitiré que te arrepientas de haber confiado en mí —le tomó la cara entre las manos—. Eres tan hermosa...

—Darién...

Tenía que deleitarse con aquellos labios, no sólo besarlos. Ella separó los labios con un leve gemido y él le pasó la lengua por ellos antes de introducirla en su boca.

Al principio, ella reaccionó con timidez, pero él fue provocándola delicadamente hasta que también puso la lengua a disposición de él, que la tomó con avidez.

Darién se concentró en besarla hasta llevarla a un punto en el que le permitiera hacer lo que él quisiera. Tenía que desinhibirla completamente para poder conseguir lo que los dos buscaban. La empujó un poco y ella se dejó caer en la manta y le abrió el cuerpo en un primer grado de intimidad. Cuando ella empezó a moverse sobre le manta, Darién comprendió que era el momento de acariciarla hasta otro grado más elevado.

Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y la acarició de arriba abajo. El sujetador tenía el cierre por delante y él lo soltó sin separar los labios de los de ella. Le tomó un pecho entre las manos y le pasó el pulgar por el pezón endurecido. Ella gimió contra los labios de él y Darién supo que estaba acordándose del día anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax por acariciarle los pechos. Ella era más receptiva que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese escollo que le impedía disfrutar su sensualidad completamente?

Sintió un estremecimiento al tomar entre los dedos el erecto remate de su pecho. Era un juego erótico casi tímido, pero lo alteraba como ninguna otra mujer lo había alterado, independientemente de la experiencia que tuviera.

Unos dedos pequeños y femeninos empezaron a explorarlo, a acariciarlo y descubrirlo hasta que él creyó que iba a volverse loco. Él posó su mano sobre la de ella, que recorría sus pantalones vaqueros. Ni la gruesa tela podía disimular su erección y saber que ella estaba excitada hacia que su deseo alcanzara límites de frenesí.

Entonces, notó un contacto, tan delicado como el de las alas de una mariposa que se hubiera posado sobre la cremallera de sus vaqueros, y apartó la boca de la de ella para dejar escapar un gruñido que le salió de lo más profundo del pecho. La mano de ella se quedó quieta, pero sus ojos despidieron un destello ambarino.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí —siseó él.

Ella iba ganando atrevimiento y lo tomó en la mano. Serena sonrió y él se quedó sin aliento.

—Quiero acariciarte todo el cuerpo.

—Es lo que más me gustaría, pero antes, hazme un favor.

—¿Qué?

Él había puesto la mano en la cinturilla del pantalón.

—La mujer tiene una capacidad infinita para gozar, pero el hombre no se recupera tan rápidamente cuando ha consumido su placer.

Ella se sonrojó, como solía hacer cuando hablaban de asuntos sexuales. Él la besó como reconocimiento a su inocencia.

—Quiero ver cómo llegas al clímax, pero si sigues acariciándome, yo seré el primero en perder el control.

—¿Por qué quieres verme? —le preguntó ella con perplejidad sincera.

—No puedo olvidarme de cómo te estremeciste ayer entre mis brazos. Quiero volver a verlo.

Ella seguía perpleja y no dijo nada.

—Es una cosa de hombres —le aclaró él para no explicarle el placer sexual que le daba verla llegar al clímax.

—Muy bien.

Ella apartó la mano y Darién contuvo una queja, aunque se sintiera aliviado.

—Gracias —le susurró él mientras la besaba en la boca.

Ella no dijo nada, pero abrió la boca con un gemido sordo mientras el la acariciaba antes de volver a tomar el pezón erecto entre el dedo pulgar y el índice. Ella se arqueó sobre la manta.

—Darién, es maravilloso...

—Lo es —él siguió acariciándola con voracidad por todo el cuerpo—. Tienes una piel suavísima.

—Ah...

Él intentaba captar qué era lo que más placer le daba, pero, a juzgar por sus gemidos, ella gozaba con todo. Empezó a acariciarle el otro pecho y ella se estrechó contra él hasta volverlo loco. Quería tocarla entre las piernas sin el impedimento del pantalón, pero quería tomárselo con calma. Quería que ella estuviera tan entregada por el placer que aceptara sus caricias sin el temor de que fuera a penetrarla. Sin embargo, podía recorrer el resto de su cuerpo y lo hizo a conciencia.

Ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros y le besó el cuello y el pecho.

Darién trazó círculos concéntricos por sus pechos sin llegar nunca a los pezones. Quería verlos. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a quitarle el top. Ella agarró el borde.

—¿Qué haces?

El tono nervioso de su voz lo alteró. Era como acostarse con una virgen y le gustó, aunque, seguramente, no debiera.

El día anterior no había estado tan nerviosa, pero probablemente fue porque no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Quiero verte.

—Soy demasiado grande.

—Eres perfecta.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Me prometiste que confiarías en mí —insistió él.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y separó los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza. Darién tomó aire, la estrechó contra sí y ella bajó las manos. Serena dejó que le quitara el top y el sujetador. Tenía los pezones de un rojo intenso sobre la delicada palidez de su piel.

—Eres una obra de arte, Serena.

Ella tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado mientras él se deleitaba con la visión de sus pechos, grandes, perfectamente proporcionados. Entonces, ella hizo algo inesperado. Lo miró arrebolada por la excitación y se apoyó en los codos. Luego, se arqueó para mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

—Serena... —a Darién le faltó aire para decir algo más.

—Me gusta que me mires —aseguró ella tímidamente.

—Me gusta mirarte... —él alargó una mano y pasó la yema de los dedos por los pezones enhiestos—. Me gusta tocarte...

—Me alegro...

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y él se inclinó para tomar uno de los pezones entre los labios. Lo succionó y ella gimió mientras se dejaba caer sobre la manta. Él fue detrás de ella sin soltar la codiciada pieza.

Darién levantó la mirada para ver su reacción y la encontró mordiéndose el dorso de la mano. Dejaba escapar unos gemidos sordos que hicieron que su erección aumentara debajo de los vaqueros. Le tomó el otro pecho con la mano y también le acarició el pezón. Ella agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro y puso la mano sobre la de él.

—Es increíble, Darién... como ayer...

Al contrario que el día anterior, esa vez la tendría completamente desnuda cuando llegara el momento decisivo. Darién empezó a quitarle los vaqueros. Ella no rechistó, hasta que él tuvo que dejar de tocarla para quitarse la camisa y lo hizo para quejarse.

Él se dejó puestos los vaqueros porque pensó que era mejor que ella no viera todavía toda la erección. Volvió con ella y la acarició entre las piernas, esa vez, sin impedimentos. Su dedo se deslizó fácilmente entre los pliegues, pero tuvo cuidado de no rozarle el clítoris.

Ella no podía creerse que estuviera acariciándola tan íntimamente y ella lo permitiera. Quizá fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrada en no desmayarse de placer.

Sin previo aviso, él la levantó y se tumbó de espaldas. Ella acabó sobre él. Notó la granítica protuberancia sobre su esencia desnuda y no pudo evitar presionarla con fuerza. Él soltó un gemido.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella asustada.

—No, querida. Hazlo otra vez —le susurró él al oído.

Ella lo hizo.

—Perfecto...

No se tocaban realmente, había una tela vaquera por medio, pero la fricción era maravillosa. Sin embargo, no era suficiente y ella no sabía qué hacer para mejorarlo.

—Darién, yo...

No terminó la frase porque él le hizo algo increíble con el pezón.

—¿Qué...? —le preguntó él al oído.

—Quiero más, pero no sé qué hacer...

—Yo sí lo sé.

La tomó del trasero con las manos y se arqueó. Ella sintió un torbellino de placer por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, era un contacto más íntimo que el que había tenido durante tres años de matrimonio y se puso tensa sin quererlo. Él le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes. Sigo vestido; no voy a hacerte daño. Confía en mí.

Otra vez la confianza. Si ella se la negara sólo complicaría las cosas. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por relajarse.

—Siéntate.

Ella creyó que no podría, pero él la empujó suavemente del torso hasta que estuvo a horcajadas, como si cabalgara un caballo.

Él le puso la mano en la espalda.

—Échate hacia atrás.

Ella obedeció. Esa posición hacia que ella se frotara contra él de una forma arrebatadora. Él movió las caderas y ella jadeó.

—¡No pares!—exigió Serena.

—No lo haría por nada del mundo. Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo y voy a tenerte. No pararé hasta que los dos estemos agotados de placer.

Ella sintió un ardor incontenible entre las piernas. Darién la atrajo un poco hacia sí para poder lamerle los pezones. El contacto era muy íntimo, aunque no estuvieran fusionados, y ella se estremeció. Serena gritó, se arqueó y sus entrañas se contrajeron en una sucesión de espasmos. Las explosiones de placer eran tan cegadoras que todo se volvió borroso. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, estaba tumbada sobre la manta con Darién encima. Estaba tan extenuada por el placer que todo le parecía irreal, como si lo único que existiera fuera lo que estaba haciendo con Darién.

—Quiero verte —le dijo él con una voz desgarrada por la pasión—. Entera. Luego, quiero paladearte.

—Pero...

—¿Confías en mí, mi esposa...?

Él no dejaba de llamarla su esposa y ella empezaba a creer que el apelativo podría llegar a ser verdadero.

—Sí.

—Entonces, relájate.

Serena se quedó tumbada y Darién se arrodilló entre sus piernas, le separó los muslos y le levantó las rodillas. Ella nunca había estado tan expuesta a un hombre, pero Darién quería verla y ella no podía negarse después del placer que la había proporcionado.

Ver cómo la observaba era insoportablemente excitante. La expresión de él rebosaba deseo. Sin embargo, a medida que la mirada de él era más ardiente, ella empezaba a sentir una tensión interna que ya conocía. Se desesperó. Sabía que al cabo de unos segundos su abertura no admitiría la entrada ni de un bastoncillo de algodón.

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. No era justo.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena?

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Está empezando a pasarme lo de siempre...

—¿Te refieres a la contracción? ¿Estás cerrándote?

—Sí.

Intentó parpadear para contener las lágrimas pero una le rodó por la mejilla. Él se la secó.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No lo dices para dejarme contento?

—Estoy segura. Me dolería si intentaras entrar.

Él sonrió con alivio.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya sabíamos que iba a pasar, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Sss... mientras no te duela... No quiero que lo pienses siquiera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Me lo prometiste, Serena. Confianza.

—Confío en ti e intentaré no pensar en eso.

Él la miró con cariño y se inclinó para besarla, hasta que el cuerpo de ella, inconscientemente, se irguió hacia el de él para buscar el contacto con su piel.

Lo abrazó y apreció con sus dedos toda la fuerza ardiente de su cuerpo. Serena gimió cuando dejó de besarla, pero él fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, besándole y lamiéndole por todos lados. Cuando llegó al ombligo, ella gritó con una mezcla de placer y miedo. Era demasiado. Ella intentó decírselo, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—Acabo de empezar...

Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Voy a acariciarte, pero nada más. No voy a penetrarte, ni siquiera con la yema del dedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que reunir un valor que no creía tener para dejarle que la tocara allí, para creer que no le haría daño, pero confiaba en él. Darién le pasó el dedo, pero, como había prometido, no intentó abrirse paso más adentro.

—¿No sabías que el tejido exterior tiene más terminaciones nerviosas y es más sensible que el interior?

—No —Serena apenas pudo responder.

Él siguió acariciándola, despertándole un deseo indescriptible, hasta que se encontró cimbreándose contra su dedo. Nunca había sentido tanta voluptuosidad, tanto anhelo...

—¡Darién!

Él sonrió seductoramente, con virilidad primitiva.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Esto?

Él le acarició su punto más delicado una y otra vez. Era el pacer más intenso que ella había sentido jamás. Nadie la había tocado de aquella manera. Él sabía la presión justa que podía hacer, cuánto demorarse, en qué dirección mover los dedos y cuándo hacerlo... Era enloquecedor y físicamente arrebatador. La maravillaba.

—Por favor...

Él no podía consumarlo, pero tenía que hacer algo y ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

Él posó la mano en su lugar más secreto, como si lo protegiera, y ella ni siquiera pudo mirar lo que le hizo en su esencia. Le rozó el clítoris con el pulgar hasta tres veces, hasta que la tensión que ella acumulaba en su interior amenazó con dispararse.

—Tengo que paladearte.

Eso fue lo único que ella oyó antes de que él pusiera su cabeza entre las piernas de ella y la lengua tomara el sitio del pulgar. Ella lo llamó por su nombre con una voz cargada de deseo y del miedo que intentaba no sentir.

Sin embargo, su lengua no traspasó los pliegues, le lamió su punto más íntimo y ella cerró las piernas, como por un reflejo, y le atrapó la cabeza entre ellas. A él pareció no importarle y recorrió cada milímetro de su piel. Incluso le lamió el borde de su abertura cerrada a cal y canto, pero no intentó introducir la lengua en ella. Serena se estremeció. Él tenía razón, esa zona era muy sensible. Él hizo exactamente lo que quería hacer. La paladeó. Serena arqueó la pelvis y se estrechó contra su boca.

—Darién, no puedo soportarlo. Es demasiado. Tienes que hacer algo.

Él deslizó la mano entre los muslos de Serena y los separó a pesar de la resistencia de ella. Le besó con la lengua la carne húmeda y ardiente. Ella lo agarró de la cabeza para tirar de ella y empujarla alternativamente. Entonces, él tomó entre los dientes la excitada protuberancia y la succionó.

Serena sintió como si se hiciera añicos por dentro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se contoneó contra la infatigable lengua y millones de estremecimientos sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Empezó a sollozar. Era un placer excesivo.

—¡Darién, por favor!

Él apartó la boca y ella se desmoronó sobre la manta. Él le besó el interior de los muslos y sus rizos mojados.

—Querida, eres impresionante.

Ella le pasó los dedos por las sienes.

—Tú sí que eres impresionante. Ha sido... No tengo palabras para explicarlo.

—Me alegro.

El cuerpo de Serena se encorvó repentinamente y los músculos se le pusieron en tensión por un instante.

—Darién, ¿qué me pasa?

—No te preocupes. Has llegado muy alto y tu cuerpo tiene que volver a bajar.

La acarició hasta que su respiración volvió a ser casi normal. Ella intentó sentarse, pero él volvió a tumbarla. Ella quería tocarlo.

—Quiero...

Él la besó en la boca para callarla.

—Quiero tumbarme encima de ti y hacer el amor con tu cuerpo, pero quiero que confíes en que no voy a intentar penetrarte.

Él le había dado placer dos veces sin pensar en sí mismo, le había demostrado ampliamente que podía confiar plenamente en él.

—Confío en ti, Darién.

Él la besó con pasión, se levantó y se quitó los vaqueros para exponer toda su ansiedad a la mirada voraz y curiosa de ella. Dejó que lo mirara unos segundos y se puso sobre ella. Se colocó como se había colocado ella cuando se puso encima de él, pero esa vez no había tela vaquera en medio. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse relajada mientras él se movía. Le resultó fácil cuando él no hizo ningún gesto de ir a penetrarla y ella notó que el placer volvía a dominarla. Lo agarró del cuello y le rodeó las piernas con las suyas. Se abrió todo lo que ella podía abrirse. Levantó la pelvis para aumentar la fricción y siguió el ritmo marcado por Darién.

Él notó que perdía el control de sí mismo. La entrega de ella lo obnubiló y aumentó el ritmo de los embates sin importarle no estar dentro. El cuerpo se le puso en tensión y explotó con una fuerza irreprimible. Ante su sorpresa, ella también gritaba y se estrechaba contra él. Los dos se derrumbaron a la vez.

—Ha sido como un milagro —le susurró ella antes de besarlo.

Él se deleitó con sus labios hasta que notó que volvía a excitarse.

—Será mejor que me retire antes de que te aplaste.

—Pero me gusta.

A él también le gustaba, demasiado, pero ella no estaba preparada para otra sesión. Se levantó, levantándola consigo, la llevó hasta la orilla e insistió en que se bañaran y en lavarla. Incluso después de un contacto tan íntimo, ella se sintió incómoda y se ruborizó.

—Tu inocencia me fascina, pero este rubor... —él le pasó el dedo por la mejilla y la bajó hasta sus sonrojados pechos—. Es muy interesante.

—Para... —le regañó ella con una sonrisa.

Él se sintió muy animado y lleno de esperanza. No confiaba mucho en ese sentimiento, pero disfrutaría de él mientras durara.

—No había visto a ninguna mujer que se ruborizara con todo el cuerpo.

Ella hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

—Seguramente tampoco te hayas acostado con una mujer de veinticuatro años que tenía menos experiencia sexual que la mayoría de las chicas de un instituto.

Su inseguridad era casi tan atractiva como su inocencia.

—Me gusta saber que eras virgen a casi todos los efectos.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Luego, se volvió hacia él con una expresión de incredulidad.

—No era virgen.

—Hasta ayer, no habías gozado plenamente con un hombre. Eso es un tipo de virginidad. Me siento descaradamente orgulloso de haber tenido el privilegio de iniciarte.

—¿Iniciarme? En cierto sentido eres un auténtico Neandertal, ¿lo sabías?

Estaban con el agua por la cintura y a él le gustaba ver la sombra de sus secretos femeninos a través del agua cristalina.

—Sí.

—¿No te avergüenza lo más mínimo ser tan primitivo?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Seguramente Diamante Black era más sofisticado que lo que yo querré ser nunca, pero él no te enseñó los secretos de tu cuerpo.

Darién sintió satisfacción al ver que ella se enfurecía. Ella no estaba nerviosa por estar desnuda con él y eso le gustaba.

—Eres un arrogante —le espetó ella antes de salpicarle en la cara.

Los dos empezaron a salpicarse y ella se quedó jadeando entre risas. Él sintió como si se hubiera despertado algo maravilloso dentro de él, algo que se había olvidado que estaba allí.

Realmente es MARAVILLOSOS VERDAD


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**la confianza se gana conociendo y dando ejemplo! **

**Capítulo 7**

Serena, otra vez vestida, estaba tumbada en la manta. Darién se había puesto los vaqueros, pero había dejado desnudo su torso bronceado. Habían comido el almuerzo que él había llevado en la mochila y se habían quedado en un silencio muy agradable. Algo bastante sorprendente porque él no sólo había hecho trizas sus ideas preconcebidas sobre su falta de sexualidad, sino que había amenazado con más. Su promesa inicial de darle hijos implicaba intentar hacer el amor completamente y eso hacía que ella se desesperara ante la posibilidad de un fracaso.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, ella estaba feliz. Había satisfecho a su marido y eso hacía que se sintiera muy bien.

—Mi abuelo dijo que tu familia es de esta zona —comentó ella con una curiosidad por él que preferiría no tener.

Los ojos de él se tomaron fríos y distantes y ella se quedó impresionada por lo rápidamente que él podía cambiar de estado de ánimo.

—Efectivamente.

—No fueron a la boda...

—Ya te dije que no me reconocen.

Su abuelo también se lo había dicho, pero ella no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba ese rechazo.

—¿Ninguno?

—Ninguno. Por eso dejé España en un primer momento, pero hice bien en marcharme a Nueva York a labrarme un porvenir.

—¿Te costó dejar atrás todo lo que conocías?

—No. Después de que los tribunales me negaran mi aspiración a los títulos de mi padre, yo quise alejarme de España y de todo lo que representaba.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió tu padre?

—Dieciséis.

—Yo tenía quince cuando murió el mío. Fue espantoso. Lo eché mucho de menos.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Nunca lo conocí, pero me críe sabiendo quién era, de dónde procedía yo y qué debería haber sido.

—¿Por qué litigaste por el título?

—Me pertenecía por derecho.

A ella le costaba creer que ese desconocido tan distante fuera el mismo que hacía poco la había acariciado tan íntimamente.

—Pero eres...

—Ilegítimo. Efectivamente, pero también era el hijo mayor de mi padre.

—Y los títulos se transmiten al primogénito...

—La familia de mi padre negó que fuera mi padre. Era ridículo. Todo el mundo, entre otros el juez que juzgó mi asunto, sabía que era hijo suyo, pero yo no tenía pruebas.

—¿Por qué no te hiciste la prueba del ADN?

—Yo tenía dieciséis años. No tenía recursos y mi madre tampoco. La familia de mi padre tenía dinero para alargar el asunto durante años. Yo no podía soportar la idea de que mi madre perdiera todo por intentar conseguir algo que debería haber sido mío sin pedirlo. Durante años soñé con tener suficiente dinero como para luchar con mi hermano pequeño por el título.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Mi madre murió y me di cuenta de que la venganza no me daría lo que yo quería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tener una familia

—Yo tampoco puedo darte una familia.

—Ya lo has hecho. Rini y tú lo sois.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que una hijastra y una mujer que no podía hacer el amor completamente no serían suficientes para un hombre como Darién. No dijo nada, ya se arrepentía bastante de haber estropeado la compenetración que había existido entre ellos desde su relación íntima.

—Hablando de Rini —dijo ella para cambiar de conversación—. No creo que vaya a pasar las dos semanas enteras aquí y ya me siento incómoda lejos de ella.

—Lo había previsto y esta mañana, después de nuestra primera conversación, mandé mi coche para que fuera a buscarla. Seguro que ya está en la villa con Setsuna y Carlos.

Efectivamente, cuando Serena y Darién volvieron a la casa, se encontraron a Rini en la cocina. Sonrió a su madre con un destello de felicidad en los ojos.

—Mamá, la señora Setsuna me ha dejado ayudarla —le contó mientras señalaba el montón de masa que había sobre una tabla.

Serena sonrió y contuvo una carcajada. Rini estaba muy graciosa con un mandil de Setsuna.

—Ya lo veo, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

—Empanada. Vamos a ponerle cerezas.

Las cerezas eran la comida favorita de su hija, de modo que Setsuna no podía haber elegido nada mejor para romper el hielo.

—Parece delicioso.

—Sí.

Darién se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Tu eres mi papá ahora, ¿verdad señor Darién? —le preguntó Rini con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, pero llámame sólo papá, no me llames señor, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí.

Rini se abrazó a Darién con el mandil lleno de harina. Serena no sería la única que quedaría destrozada cuando Darién decidiera largarse. Le gustaría poder evitarlo, pero había comprado la vida de su hija a cambio de una serie de circunstancias que las harían sufrir. Aun así, Rini superaría su insuficiencia cardiaca, pero ella no superaría el corazón destrozado.

Darién se empeñó en llamar a un cirujano del corazón muy famoso para que viera a Rini. El médico ejercía en Seattle y Darién lo organizó todo para ir con Rini y Serena, en su avión privado, seis días después de la boda. A Rini le encantó la idea de ir en un avión privado y se quedó maravillada cuando el piloto la invitó a la cabina.

Darién se sentó al lado de Serena con un suspiro.

—¿De dónde saca tanta energía?

—No lo sé. Parece una broma. Es como si Dios diera hijos inagotables a los padres agotados.

Darién la miró con un gesto de seducción masculina.

—Anoche no me pareciste fácil de agotar...

Ella se ruborizó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho en la calidez de la noche.

—Tú sí que pareces tener pilas para todo.

Él soltó una risotada profunda y casi felina y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Te gustaría que no las tuviera, mi esposa?

—No, Darién. Eres un hombre asombroso dentro y fuera del dormitorio.

Lo dijo sin querer, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Él se había mostrado como dos hombres distintos. Uno era un negociador implacable que le exigía mantener su parte de un trato infernal y el otro era un ser encantador que le había robado el corazón a su hija y que estaba dejando el suyo maltrecho. Quizá fuera como había dicho su abuelo, quizá sólo fuera implacable cuando tenía que serlo.

—Ya... el baño en el jacuzzi fue increíble, ¿verdad?

Ella se rio.

—No me refería a e...

Él la calló con un beso y ella dejó de querer comunicarse de cualquier forma que no fuera aquella.

Darién registró a su nueva familia en un apartamento con servicios de hotel que tenía dos dormitorios y despacho. Quería que todo fuera lo más cómodo posible para Serena y así se lo hizo saber después de acostar a Rini. La niña quiso que él le leyera un cuento y Darién pospuso una llamada de trabajo que tenía que hacer para leérselo. Luego, hizo la llamada y fue a buscar a su mujer. La encontró en la con una bata color caramelo que le llegaba a los pies. La luz del techo le resaltaba todas sus curvas. Sintió una oleada de deseo ardiente y apremiante. Ese cuerpo le pertenecía como le pertenecía toda ella. ¿Entendería ella que independientemente del trato era suya?

Ella levantó la mirada del cazo que estaba removiendo sobre el fuego y lo miró con unos ojos rebosantes de afecto.

—He hecho chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

—¿Chocolate caliente?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ya sabes, esa cosa que se hace con polvo de cacao, azúcar y otra sustancia que si te la dijera, podría acabar con mi reputación de reina del chocolate caliente.

—Nunca permitiremos que semejante cosa pueda pasar.

Ella era completamente distinta a las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Ella no se comportaba como una mujer criada entre algodones, la nieta de un conde.

—Rini se llevaría una decepción. Le prometí darle la receta cuando cumpliera dieciséis años.

Él se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro de Serena y apreciar el aroma.

—Huele muy bien —afirmó él mientras le pasaba los labios por el cuello.

—¿El chocolate o yo? —le preguntó ella con un tono que siempre lo excitaba.

—Las dos cosas, querida, las dos. Huelo a mujer sensual y dulce, a chocolate y a canela.

Ella volvió la cabeza, le puso un dedo en los labios y abrió exageradamente los ojos.

—Sss... Ése es uno de los ingredientes secretos.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, mucha gente le pone canela, pero suelen ponerla en polvo, no en rama —ella siguió removiendo el chocolate con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

Ella ya no reaccionaba a su proximidad como si fuera un depredador y eso le encantaba.

Serena apagó el fuego.

—Ya sabes uno de mis secretos.

—Algún día sabré todos tus secretos, querida, entonces, prepárate.

—Ya sabes los que he ocultado toda mi vida a todo el mundo —el tono pareció de resignación más que de complacencia.

Ella seguía preocupada por sus limitaciones sexuales y él no sabía cómo ayudarla. Tenía que ser evidente que él disfrutaba con la intimidad sexual tanto o más que ella, pero Serena seguía considerándose deficiente. Ella no era deficiente, pero él estaba seguro de que su situación tenía tratamiento. Serena y su primer marido fueron ingenuos y las complicaciones del cuerpo de ella los bloqueó; no se habrían sentido cómodos si hubieran buscado una solución médica. Él esperaba que ella ya no tuviera tantas reticencias porque sus indagaciones le habían convencido de que existían tratamientos. Había pensado consultar con un especialista en disfunciones sexuales mientras estaba en Seattle.

—¿Te importa que te conozca tan íntimamente? —le preguntó él.

Ella tardó un rato en hablar.

—No —contestó ella con tono pensativo—. Tú conociste mi secreto y lo cambiaste. Yo creía que no podría compartir ningún placer sexual contigo y me has demostrado lo contrario —se calló como si estuviera preparándose para la parte más complicada—. No te lo había dicho, pero, gracias.

Su gratitud hizo que él se sintiera incómodo y se apartó un poco.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Hemos compartido la pasión y darte placer ha sido un placer.

Ella se puso a servir el chocolate, pero la mueca de su boca indicaba que la reserva de él la preocupaba. Él quiso explicarse cuando para él cualquier explicación era un anatema.

—Estuve a punto de casarme dos veces por las cosas que podía dar.

Ella levantó la cabeza con un gesto serio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Gané mi primer millón de dólares cuando tenía veintidós años. Puse en marcha una empresa con capital que reuní de distintas fuentes, de hombres, como tu abuelo, que invirtieron en el negocio. Despegué y sigo sacando beneficios de la inversión, pero el éxito tuvo un precio. Casi toda la gente que me rodeaba quería algo. Cometí el error de pensar que Beryl era distinta. Tu abuelo me abrió los ojos, aunque me destrozó el orgullo.

—¿La amabas?

—Eso pensaba entonces, pero luego me di cuenta de que amaba a la mujer que ella fingía ser... la que yo quería que fuera, no la mujer que era. Fue una experiencia que me dio qué pensar, pero no aprendí la lección.

—¿Volvieron a jugártela? —le preguntó Serena con sorpresa.

No era para menos. Él no estaba orgulloso de haber sido tan tonto dos veces.

—Sí. La segunda vez fue una mujer de la nobleza española.

—¿Fuiste vulnerable porque seguías buscando la aceptación?

—Muy perspicaz...

—Supongo que mi abuelo también te abrió los ojos esta vez.

—No del todo, pero me dijo que sospechaba que ella sólo quería mi dinero. Investigué su entorno y descubrí que su padre estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Si ella hubiera sido sincera sobre su situación, a mi no me habría importado. Pero no la dejé por eso. Ella tenía algo que yo quería y me habría casado con ella para conseguirlo.

—Una posición en la sociedad que tu padre te había denegado.

—Ya te he dicho que eres muy perspicaz. Además, ella era la hija mayor y heredaría el título, un título que pasaría a mis hijos.

—Para haber pasado tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos, me sorprende que te impresione algo tan vacío.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Supongo que me queda algo de caballero español chapado a la antigua.

—Supongo que conmigo pasa lo mismo.

—Sí, pero esta vez Malachite consiguió una dispensa especial para cederme un título menor durante toda mi vida.

—¿Eso te hace feliz?

—Me satisface.

—Entiendo.

—El título de «papá» que me ha concedido Rini me satisface mucho más.

Ella puso un poco de nata montada en cada taza.

—Naciste para ser padre, Darién.

El tono inexpresivo de su voz le preocupó.

—¿Sigues preocupada por no poder darme hijos?

—No puedes fingir que no importa —Serena le dio una de las tazas—. Era parte del trato. Quieres que tu hijo tenga el título y la posición en la sociedad que tu padre te hurtó.

Él no podía negarlo, pero si pasaba lo peor y ella no podía concebir un hijo, él no la abandonaría. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de eso. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre justo. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su parte del trato y él mantendría la suya.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu segundo idilio? —le preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

—Esmeralda estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Se fugó con él después de que los encontrara besándose en la cocina.

—¿En la cocina?

—Era el chef de su padre.

—¿Su chef? Tienes que estar de broma.

—No.

—Estoy segura de que no sabía hacer un chocolate caliente tan bueno como éste.

Ella chocó su taza con la de él en un gesto para que aceptara la broma. Él se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo.

—Tienes razón. Es delicioso.

Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente imitando un gesto de alivio.

—Bueno... Estaba preocupada por no impresionarte con mis habilidades culinarias...

Ninguna mujer le había tomado el pelo tanto.

—No te preocupes, esas habilidades sólo son una de las muchas cosas que me impresionan de ti.

Ella sonrió y dio un sorbo. Una marca de nata se le quedó en el labio superior.

—Tienes un bigote de nata.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó ella con tono provocativo—. A lo mejor quieres limpiármelo...

Aunque ella respondía maravillosamente en la cama, era rara la vez que tomaba la iniciativa y eso le emocionó. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

—Creo que me gustaría muchísimo.

Ella era todo lo que él había creído que sería y mucho más. ¿Sería porque ella estaba empezando a quererlo? Su generosa entrega dentro y fuera del dormitorio podía deberse a muchas cosas: a su gratitud por lo que estaba haciendo por Rini; a su remordimiento por haberlo engañado con su matrimonio; a una reacción física al placer que él le proporcionaba...

Todos los pensamientos se disiparon cuando ella fundió su lengua con la de él para limpiarse el labio.

La cita de Rini con el cardiólogo salió muy bien. Él fue muy amable y cariñoso y la niña se sintió muy cómoda y Serena muy agradecida. No quería que su hija estuviera aterrada por lo que la esperaba. Serena ya estaba bastante asustada por las dos y hacía todo lo posible por disimularlo. También ayudó que Darién hiciera un hueco para acompañarlas.

El médico confirmó lo que ya había diagnosticado el cardiólogo de Nuevo México, pero propuso una solución que no era tan arriesgada como una operación a corazón abierto. Serena le preguntó el motivo y el médico le explicó que no todos los hospitales podían pagar por utilizar técnicas quirúrgicas que habían patentado otros cirujanos. Él llevaba dos años empleando un método nuevo que le había dado muy buenos resultados. Sólo tardaba una hora y la recuperación duraba la sexta parte que la de una operación a corazón abierto. El cirujano llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que se llevara a Rini a la cafetería para invitarla a un helado.

—Podemos programar la intervención para la semana que viene —dijo el médico cuando las dos se hubieron ido.

—¿Y sólo tendrá que quedarse en el hospital un par de días?

—Tendrá que moderar su actividad durante un tiempo, pero podrá irse a casa.

—¿Podremos llevarla a Nueva York? —le preguntó Darién.

—No debería haber ningún inconveniente, pero antes tendrá que estar tres días de convalecencia en Seattle.

—No hay ningún inconveniente.

Serena sonrió. Ese era el planteamiento de Darién para todo. No había inconvenientes. Él llevaba a cabo las cosas. Serena había conseguido algo más que dinero de su trato, había conseguido un hombre en el que confiar.

Él programó la operación y la convalecencia mientras ella y Rini recorrían el hospital.

—Mamá, ¿van a operarme?

—Sí, cariño, pero luego estarás mucho mejor.

—¿Y tú no volverás a llorar cuando creas que estoy dormida?

Serena se arrodilló y tomó a su hija en brazos.

—No volveré a llorar nunca más. Siento mucho que me oyeras.

—No importa, mamá. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Una vez de vuelta en el apartamento, Darién propuso llamar al abuelo de Serena.

—Llámalo si quieres, pero yo no tengo nada que decirle.

Serena no le había perdonado que hubiera utilizado la enfermedad de su hija para obligarla a casarse con Darién. Ella había necesitado a su abuelo y, en vez de tenerlo, él había utilizado la situación en beneficio propio. Quizá él no hubiera tenido el dinero para ayudarla, pero había que tener muy pocos escrúpulos para empujarla en la dirección que él quería por no tenerlo. Lo dijo claramente en su despacho. Él no quería buscar alternativas; él quería que se casara con Darién.

—Malachite sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Chantajearme con la salud de mi hija no es lo mejor para mí.

—Pero el resultado no es tan malo...

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarle que en ese caso, independientemente lo bueno que fuera el resultado, el fin no justificaba los medios. Además, tampoco estaba segura de que fueran a ser maravillosos. Ella había sido más feliz durante esos días que en toda su vida, pero también estaba esperando que esa felicidad llegara a su fin y, cuando llegara, Rini sufriría.

Todas las noches Darién la arrastraba a un torbellino sensual que la dejaba exhausta y saciada de placer. Sin embargo, ella no se olvidaba de que no podía darle el hijo que él anhelaba. Lo tenía siempre presente y eso teñía el placer con una sensación de provisionalidad.

—Nuestro matrimonio ha sido increíblemente satisfactorio hasta el momento —confirmó ella sin decirle toda la verdad.

—¿Aun así te consideras una víctima de tu abuelo y de mi insistencia para que mantengas la palabra? —le preguntó él con una expresión indescifrable.

El teléfono móvil de Darién sonó antes de que ella pudiera contestar, aunque tampoco sabía qué iba a responderle. Ella seguía enfadada con su abuelo, pero el enfado no era extensible a su marido. Seguramente, porque sabía que él pensaba que seguiría casado con ella. Lo que él no sabía era que los años de relaciones sexuales incompletas acababan pasando factura.

Lo miró alejarse y tuvo una sensación extraña en el corazón. Si no fuera tan escéptica, podría haber pensado que estaba enamorándose del hombre inalcanzable.

Más tarde, él la encontró en el salón viendo la televisión.

—¿Estás preparada para acostarte, mi querida mujer?

Ella lo miró.

—La verdad es que me gusta ser tu mujer —eso era una verdad que podía reconocer.

Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño, donde se dieron una ducha muy erótica. Luego, la llevó a la cama e hicieron el amor. Ella estaba dominada por una pasión enloquecedora cuando notó que el dedo de él presionaba delicadamente dentro de ella transportándola a un éxtasis como no había conocido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía feliz, su cuerpo volvió a traicionarla y se cerró alrededor de su dedo. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!

Él se retiró suavemente para no hacerle daño y ella se tumbó de lado en una postura fetal. Quería dejar de llorar y ser fuerte, pero él no la dejó. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en la cadera.

—No he terminado.

—Tengo una deficiencia, Darién. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Te deseo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Él no se molestó en hablar, no fomentó los tópicos de que Dante había hecho todo lo posible hasta que pidió el divorcio. Era demasiado sincero, pero también estaba decidido. Volvió a besarla y le despertó la pasión con sus caricias hasta que ella se olvidó de su tara y sólo pudo pensar en lo maravillosamente que se sentía

SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE LO AMO


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**que difícil no odiar a alguien que te ha hecho pasar por tanto ! **

**Capítulo 8**

Los días siguientes pasaron volando. Darién, Serena y Rini visitaron todo Seattle a la espera del día señalado. El día anterior a la operación, Darién tuvo unos asuntos de trabajo que le obligaron a dejar a Serena y Rini.

—Creía que estábamos en nuestra luna de miel —se quejó Serena con una expresión de reproche, quizá la primera de su vida.

Él sonrió y la besó en la boca hasta que ella se derritió.

—Es sólo un rato, querida.

Serena suspiró. Él era un hombre de negocios millonario y algunas veces esos negocios tendrían preferencia.

—Tendría que estar agradecida de que estés aquí. Estoy segura de que tienes que hacer muchas cosas en Nueva York.

Su abuelo nunca habría pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su lugar de trabajo.

—Nunca sería tan desconsiderado como para dejarte pasar este trago sola con Rini, quiero que lo sepas.

Desconsiderado... Era una palabra que tenía que ver con la obligación y la responsabilidad. Ella sintió un escalofrío y se alejó un poco.

—Claro...

Ella no podía esperar que fuera a hacerlo por cariño. Una vez más, él se limitaba a cumplir su parte del trato. Lo hacía tan bien, que casi había llegado a creerse que él le tenía cariño.

—A lo mejor me llevo a Rini de compras.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Me parece una buena idea. No dudes en comprarte lo que te guste.

Ella había pasado tanto tiempo ajustándose a un presupuesto que le costaba acordarse de que podía permitirse algún capricho.

—No te preocupes —Serena sonrió forzadamente—. Creo que puedo aprender a gastar indiscriminadamente.

—Lo dudo —él se rió y sacudió la cabeza—, pero no me importaría.

Serena supo que él decía la verdad. Darién se había tomado el papel de marido muy en serio. Todo por cumplir plenamente su parte del trato.

Fueron a uno de los mayores centros comerciales de Seattle y primero pasaron por las tiendas de juguetes. Rini se quedó encantada cuando encontró la muñeca de su película favorita. Luego, pasaron por una tienda de lencería y Serena se quedó mirando un salto de cama muy sexy y atrevido que había en el escaparate.

—Mamá, esa ropa interior es muy bonita —le dijo Rini mientras señalaba al maniquí.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca había llevado lencería sexy porque a Dante le parecía una provocación muy dolorosa. Con Darién todo era distinto y, aunque fuera algo provisional, él apreciaría el detalle. Agarró a Rini de la mano y entró en la tienda.

Darién esperó impacientemente a que Serena y Rini volvieran de sus compras. La había llamado al teléfono móvil y ella le había dicho que ya estaban de camino. Ella también le había dicho que le había comprado una sorpresa. Era absurdo, pero él estaba deseando verla. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que una mujer le había comprado algo. Al menos, desde la muerte de su madre.

Oyó la cerradura de la puerta que se abría. Rini se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien de compras. Mamá me ha comprado una muñeca y también te ha comprado una cosa a ti, papá.

Le encantaba oír esa palabra.

—Ya me lo ha dicho, hija. Estoy deseando verlo.

—¿También quieres ver mi muñeca?

—Claro.

Rini se tumbó en el suelo, abrió la bolsa que llevaba y sacó una muñeca vestida de princesa medieval con una melena rubia muy larga.

—¿Verdad que es preciosa?

—Sí, pero no tanto como mi nueva hija ni su madre.

Rini se rió con los ojos resplandecientes de una felicidad que él esperaba que nunca desapareciera.

—Tus halagos harán que veas tu regalo antes de la cena —Serena fue hacia él como había hecho Rini.

Sin embargo, en vez de besarlo en la mejilla, le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que él deseara que su hija no tuviera tanta energía ni que tuvieran compañía para cenar.

Cuando ella se apartó, sus ojos azules brillaban con una picardía que él no conocía.

—Voy a llevar las bolsas al dormitorio y te sacaré el regalo.

Él la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Creo que puedes sacarlo aquí mismo.

Ella sonrió con una expresión llena de encanto.

—Muy bien...

Ella dejó en el suelo todas las bolsas menos una. Cuando él vio la bolsa, todo su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente ante la idea de que ella usara algo de esa tienda.

—¿Mi regalo está en esa bolsa?

—No, bobo, eso es para mamá. Tú no puedes llevarlo —le aclaró Rini.

—Entonces —Darién acarició la mejilla de Serena—, si no es para mí, ¿por qué te ruborizas?

—No te metas conmigo o no te daré tu otro regalo.

—Así que éste sí es para mí...

—Sabes que lo es... de cierta forma...

Él no pudo evitar besarla. Ella empezaba a ser indispensable para su mera existencia.

Cuando separó la cabeza, Serena tenía la respiración entrecortada y Rini hablaba con su muñeca.

—Creo que van a hacer eso muchas veces, pero son más largos que el tuyo de la película.

Serena y Darién soltaron una carcajada y Serena le dio una bolsa pequeña.

—¿Es mi regalo?

—Sí.

Él abrió la bolsa y sacó un disco compacto de uno de sus artistas favoritos.

—Es su último disco —Darién no sabía que ya estaba en las tiendas.

—Vi los otros en la villa. Salió ayer a la venta. Espero que no lo hayas pedido.

—No.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer contra su pecho como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Me alegro —Serena se estrechó contra él—. Estoy tan cansada que podría dormir durante una semana. ¿Te importa si esta noche pedimos la cena?

—Lo siento, querida, pero tenemos planes.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Planes? Esta mañana no me dijiste nada.

Habría sido imposible porque Malachite no le había avisado de su visita a Seattle con Ikuku hasta que estuvieron registrados en un hotel. Querían estar con Serena durante la operación de Rini.

—No sabía nada esta mañana.

—Ah, ¿es una cena de trabajo? No habrá inconveniente en que venga Rini, ¿verdad? Me espanta la idea de ponerme un vestido y de maquillarme. Vas a deberme mucha diversión...

—No hay ningún inconveniente en que venga Rini porque no es de trabajo. Puedes seguir vestida como estás y cambiaré la reserva a otro restaurante más informal.

—Si no es de trabajo, ¿de qué es? Si quieres que nos relajemos para mañana, prefiero quedarme aquí y estoy segura de que Rini también.

Él se había temido eso, pero también creía que era más cómodo cenar con su familia en un restaurante que en el apartamento.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Tu madre y tu abuelo han venido —le explicó Darién.

Serena se levantó de un salto.

—¿Mi abuelo está aquí?

—Sí. Si no me equivoco, está al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella miró hacia la puerta como si ocultara a un demonio.

—¿Has invitado a mi abuelo? —le preguntó ella con un tono muy acusatorio.

—No exactamente...

Se oyeron más golpes. Darién abrió la puerta al darse cuenta de que Serena no iba a hacerlo. Cuando todos entraron en el salón, sólo vieron a Rini. La niña se levantó, dio un abrazo a su abuela y a su bisabuelo y les enseñó la muñeca.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó Malachite.

—Ella y Rini acaban de llegar de compras y está sacando las cosas en el dormitorio.

—Seguro que eso puede esperar.

Darién pensaba lo mismo, pero también sabía que su ausencia tenía más que ver con la inesperada visita de su abuelo. Ya iba a ir al dormitorio cuando ella salió.

Llevaba un vestido negro e iba maquillada. Fue directamente a su madre y la abrazó.

—Hola, mamá. Vaya sorpresa. No sabía que pensabais venir a Seattle.

Ikuku abrazó cariñosamente a su hija.

—Quería estar aquí para la operación.

Miró a su nieta con una intensidad y emoción que Darién no conocía.

—Claro. No podías haber esperado otra cosa.

Serena se puso en tensión al oír la voz de Malachite, pero puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Abuelo, gracias por traer a mamá.

Todo el mundo, menos Rini, captó la frialdad del recibimiento.

—Yo también quería estar aquí, Serena.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a su hija.

—¿Estás preparada para ir a cenar? Me parece que vamos a arreglarte un poco.

—Muy bien, mamá, pero ¿tengo que llevar leotardos? —le preguntó con un tono quejoso.

Darién se rio. Era igual que su madre.

—No hace falta ¿Qué te parece el traje nuevo con gatitos?

Malachite fue a hacer un comentario de censura, pero Ikuku intervino para ofrecerse a vestir a su nieta. Serena aceptó la ayuda, pero las acompañó y dejó muy claro que no tenía ganas de estar con su abuelo... ni su marido.

—Me dijiste que los dos os lleváis muy bien.

—Es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue enfadada conmigo?

Darién no tenía la respuesta. Si Serena estaba contenta con su matrimonio, ¿por qué guardaba rencor a su abuelo?

—La heriste cuando utilizaste la enfermedad de Rini para conseguir lo que querías.

—¿Creía que yo podía sacar el dinero de la nada?

Darién se limitó a mirarlo y Malachite tuvo el detalle de mostrarse incómodo.

—De acuerdo, podría haberlo conseguido sin imponerle el trato, pero quería que os casarais. Está funcionando en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué me guarda rencor? Tú no me lo guardas.

—Me ocultaste información, pero no conseguiste manipularme para que hiciera algo que yo no quería. El orgullo de Serena seguramente siga herido. Al fin y al cabo, es tu nieta.

Malachite dejó escapar un gruñido.

Darién no quiso darle más vueltas a una reacción que indicaba que su mujer no estaba tan contenta con sus circunstancias como él había creído antes de que llegaran sus visitantes. Preguntó a Malachite algo relacionado con los negocios y rehusó volver a hablar de Serena.

Serena se quitó los zapatos con una patada y se bajó la cremallera del vestido antes de ir hacia la ducha. Rini se había dormido durante el camino de vuelta y Darién se había ofrecido para acostarla. Serena se lo agradeció. Estaba agotada de tener que parecer feliz cuando distaba mucho de estarlo. Pese a su cansancio, su mente daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Esperaba que una ducha caliente la relajara para poder dormirse.

El vestido cayó al suelo y lo dejó allí. Le costó algo más quitarse las medias. Las tiró con gusto y se dejó caer en la silla del tocador. ¿Tendría fuerzas para mantenerse de pie en la ducha? Tenía los pies machacados por los zapatos y por la tarde de compras con Rini. Le dolía la cara por tener que forzar la sonrisa y el corazón porque Darién hubiera pensado que a ella no le importaría la visita de su madre y su abuelo.

No le importaba que su madre estuviera durante la intervención, pero le parecía que la preocupación de su abuelo era muy hipócrita.

—Ni siquiera se ha despertado cuando le he puesto el pijama.

Levantó la mirada al oír la voz de Darién. Ella sólo tenía puestas las bragas. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos días, ella se sintió incómoda con su desnudez y se envolvió el torso con una toalla.

Él captó el gesto y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Cómo esperas que esté? Has invitado a mi abuelo en contra de mis deseos.

—No lo he invitado, ha venido por decisión propia. No obstante, no recuerdo que dijeras nada en sentido contrario.

—Tenías que saber que no quería que estuviera aquí, sobre todo, en estos momentos.

—Precisamente ahora, él necesita estar aquí. Él no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados a miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras la vida de su nieta pende de un hilo.

—Y para ti sus sentimientos son más importantes que los míos.

Tampoco podía extrañarle. No se habían casado por amor y, aunque los sentimientos de ella eran cada vez mayores, los de él no tenían por qué serlo.

—Entiendo sus sentimientos, pero no entiendo los tuyos.

Ella no podía entender que fuera tan obtuso. ¿Era un problema de todos los hombres o sólo los magnates creían que cualquier medio era válido?

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Mi abuelo me amenazó con la vida de mi hija y no puedo olvidarlo.

Darién frunció el ceño y la miró con ojos preocupados e impacientes.

—No seas melodramática. Él no te amenazó con la vida de Rini.

—¿Cómo llamas a negarse a pagar la operación?

—No se negó.

—Sencillamente, me exigió que me ganara el dinero —puntualizó ella con amargura.

—¿Crees que nuestra vida juntos es el pago a plazos de una deuda? —le preguntó él.

—Yo...

—¿Respondes a mi pasión por un sentido del deber?

—No.

El deber no despertaría en ella esa reacción de su sensualidad, que daba por muerta.

—No vuelvas a hablar de ganarte el dinero con nuestro matrimonio.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no cambiará lo que hizo mi abuelo.

—Malachite te hizo daño e hizo mal, pero ¿vas a hacérselo pagar negándole el derecho a estar a tu lado cuando lo necesitas?

—No está a mi lado. Se trata de su necesidad de estar aquí, tú lo has dicho.

—¿Y vas a negarle esa necesidad por lo que hizo?

—No le niego sus necesidades. No me gusta tener que soportarlas además de todo lo demás.

Él abrió la boca para replicarla, pero ella levantó la mano para callarlo.

—Por favor, no digas nada más. Estoy muy cansada. No quiero hablar de mi abuelo ni de nada más. Aunque no me entiendas, ¿puedes entender esto? —lo dijo con todo el agotamiento y desilusión que realmente sentía.

—Sí.

Ella no le creyó. Ya sabía que cuando se trataba de su interés por ella y su interés por su abuelo, ella quedaba en segundo lugar. Naturalmente, los dos hombres tenían una relación muy larga cimentada en el respeto mutuo y los intereses empresariales. ¿Qué tenía ella con Darién? Una pasión y una vida sexual de las que él acabaría cansándose.

—Voy a ducharme y luego me acostaré.

Pareció como si él fuera a decir algo, pero, después de un silencio, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta para estar sola, algo que sabía muy bien lo que era desde que su padre murió cuando ella tenía quince años.

Al día siguiente tenían que estar en el hospital a las siete de la mañana para la anestesia. Rini era valiente, pero Darién sabía que estaba nerviosa. Como notaba el nerviosismo en la madre de la niña. Sin embargo, ésta, al revés que Rini, hacía todo lo posible por esquivarlo.

Serena había dejado que Rini se sentara entre los dos en el coche. Le habría parecido lo normal dadas las circunstancias, pero ella también evitó toda proximidad física cuando llegaron al hospital. Todo empeoró cuando anestesiaron a Rini y ellos se fueron a la sala de espera. Ikuku y Malachite ya estaban allí. Serena se reconcentró hasta el punto que a Darién le pareció que no estaba allí con ellos.

—¿Cuánto se supone que durará todo? —preguntó Malachite.

Serena no hizo caso de la pregunta y miró a un punto fijo para que Darién contestara.

—Podría tardar sólo una hora.

—Esto no es un restaurante de comida rápida. Los médicos no tienen que tener prisa. Están operando a mi bisnieta.

—Técnicamente, no es una operación, papá.

Ikuko lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su hija después de corregir a su padre. Evidentemente, también había notado el distanciamiento de Serena.

—Sea lo que sea, ¿estás seguro de que es el mejor médico para esto? —preguntó Malachite a Darién.

—Sí.

—Mmm —Malachite se levantó y fue de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Sea una operación u otra cosa, es enervante tener que esperar a los resultados.

Serena también se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Podría ir al cuarto de baño, pero Darién no lo creyó. La siguió y dejó en la sala de espera a un Malachite gruñón y a una Ikuku evidentemente nerviosa. Alcanzó a Serena cuando salía al patio.

—¿Por qué te has ido?

—Quería estar sola.

No lo miró y eso le preocupó, como el hecho de que quisiera estar sola.

—No deberías estar sola en este momento.

—Me indigna estar ahí sentada oyendo la hipócrita preocupación de mi abuelo por la salud de mi hija y poniendo en duda decisiones en las que no ha querido participar.

—Yo no le he pedido su opinión.

—Yo sí... al menos, le pedí ayuda y él me dio un ultimátum. Él convirtió la salud de mi hija en una transacción. Estaba en deuda contigo y me sacrificó para aliviar su orgullo.

Por fin, Darién empezaba a entender. Una vez, Malachite le dijo que su nieta no lo conocía muy bien, pero lo que no le dijo era que no confiaba en lo que sí conocía.

—No propició nuestro matrimonio en su propio beneficio.

—¿Vas a negarme que le has ayudado económicamente?

—No.

—Él me ofreció a mí y a todo lo que represento como una forma de pago, ¿no?

—Serena, también quería lo mejor para ti, tienes que entenderlo.

—Sólo entiendo que él ha estado chupando de ti durante años y ha aprovechado la ocasión de salvar su orgullo.

—No fue así —Darién sacudió la cabeza con desesperación—. Él te quiere, pero tú no confías en él en absoluto.

Ella se puso tensa, como si llevara un peso insoportable.

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él me alejó de todo lo que yo conocía cuando mi padre murió.

—Seguramente, eso fue decisión de tu madre.

—Decisión que tomó después de un sermón sobre su responsabilidad y obligación moral de criarme con mi familia española. Sin embargo, él no se conformó con tenernos bajo su techo, tuvo que controlarlo todo. Ni siquiera me dejaba ir a casa de visita.

—Eso fue una torpeza por su parte.

—Efectivamente —ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Crees que me habría fugado con un chico al que no veía desde hacía tres años si no hubiera estado desesperada?

—¿No habías visto a Diamante desde hacía tres años?

—No. El beso que nos dimos en la boda fue el segundo que nos habíamos dado.

—Creo que te casaste por un deseo irrefrenable de estar con la persona que te negaban tu madre y tu abuelo.

—Ellos ni siquiera sabían que Dante existía. Nos manteníamos en contacto mediante correo electrónico y algunas llamadas esporádicas. Yo creía que lo amaba cuando tenía quince años. Estaba furiosa por tener que venirme a España. Ya había perdido al hombre más importante de mi vida y necesitaba a mi mejor amigo.

—Sin embargo, el amor de un amigo no es necesariamente el amor que se necesita para que funcione un matrimonio.

—Según mi abuelo y tú, el amor no es un ingrediente necesario en absoluto.

Él, efectivamente, había creído eso, pero ya no estaba seguro. A él le encantaría creer que ella lo amaba.

—¿No será mejor que vuelvas con mi abuelo? Seguro que él agradece tu compañía.

Ella lo dijo inexpresivamente, pero la acusación implícita era casi evidente. Darién comprendió una cosa: Serena creía que su relación con Malachite era más importante que la que tenía con ella. La agarró de los hombros e intentó transmitir algo de su fuerza a la mujer que había llegado a ser tan importante para su felicidad.

—Al día siguiente de que Rini llegara a la villa, llamé a Malachite y le dije que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal y que yo estaba furioso porque él te había manipulado con la salud de tu hija.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? No parecía que estuvieras dispuesto a dejarme renunciar a mi parte del trato.

—¿Ahora estarías contenta si lo hubiera hecho?

—No se trata de eso.

—Sí se trata de eso en lo referente a que yo exigiera que cumplieras tu parte.

—Bueno, mi abuelo y tú ya os habéis reconciliado, así que tampoco sé qué buscabas con eso.

—Ahora él sabe que si vuelve a intentar manipularos a Rini o a ti, romperé mi relación con él y disolveré nuestra sociedad. Independientemente de cómo haya pasado, estoy casado con la mujer que quiero como esposa y siempre os protegeré a ti y a tu hija.

Ella se quedó un segundo sin respiración.

—Serena...

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella lo preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Sí. Tu abuelo me conoce bien y sabe que no me echo faroles.

—¿De verdad quieres que sea tu esposa?

Él le empujó la barbilla hacia arriba y se le encogió el corazón cuando vio las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

—Sí.

—No es posible —replicó ella mientras sacudía la cabeza.

No era el momento de tener una conversación, pero sí podía cimentar su confianza en él y demostrarle que ella era más importante que su abuelo. Abrazó a Serena y la besó en los labios sin asomo de deseo sexual. Ella suspiró y se entregó al abrazo.

—Tengo miedo, Darién.

—Rini se curará, ya lo verás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, pero no lo soltó y así los encontró el cirujano cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

—Su hija está en reanimación, señora Chiba .

Ella se apartó de Darién, pero él mantuvo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal...?

—Ha sido un éxito completo. Dentro de nada, su hija estará tan sana como cualquier niña de su edad.

Serena se dejó caer contra Darién.

—Estoy feliz —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo?

—La salud de Rini es todo el agradecimiento que necesito, señora Chiba . Es una niña maravillosa.

**Insisto LO AMO**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**no haya nada mas liberador que perdonar ! **

**Capítulo 9**

Serena entró en la habitación de Rini agarrada de la mano de Darién. Él no la había sobado desde que salieron al patio.

—Parece tan pequeña en esa cama... —Serena contuvo unas lágrimas.

Rini abrió los ojos y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá; hola, papá.

Se acercaron a ella y los dos la abrazaron y la besaron en las mejillas.

—Tengo sueño...

—Es la anestesia, hija.

—Pronto se te pasará y te sentirás mejor.

Oyeron un ruido en la puerta y comprendieron que eran la madre y el abuelo de Serena.

La madre de Serena entró corriendo y hablando tan deprisa que la propia Serena no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero Rini sonrió con un gran cariño hacia su abuela. El abuelo de Serena se quedó en la puerta con una expresión que su nieta no conocía. Sus facciones angulosas y sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor. Se volvió hacia ella y Serena pudo notar un brillo de lágrimas.

—Serena, yo... —su voz se quebró—. Lo siento.

—Abuelo, ¿me darías un abrazo antes de que me quede dormida? —le preguntó Rini desde le cama con una voz muy apagada.

Él cruzó la habitación como un torbellino y se abalanzó sobre la cama sin rastro de su elegancia habitual. Abrazó a Rini mientras le decía lo mucho que la quería y lo contento que estaba de que estuviera bien. Cuando terminó, entró una enfermera y les pidió a todos que se fueran para que la niña pudiera recuperarse de la anestesia. Serena quiso quedarse con su hija, pero su abuelo le preguntó si podía hablar con ella.

Serena salió con todos y con la sensación de que podía hacer frente a su abuelo y a una docena como él una vez que sabía que su hija se curaría.

—Serena, ¿podríamos hablar un rato en privado?

Ella nunca había oído a su abuelo que pidiera algo delicadamente y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Todo lo que quieras decir a mi esposa, puedes decirlo delante de mí.

La protección instantánea de Darién no debería haberla sorprendido, pero lo hizo.

El anciano suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —él alargó una mano implorante hacia ella—. Lo siento, siento como no puedes imaginarte el haberte amenazado con la salud de tu hija. Para mí era como una partida de poder. Como una partida de ajedrez donde sólo importa la estrategia. La pequeña Rini no parecía enferma. No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente hasta que la vi en la cama.

El profundo arrepentimiento la dejó muda.

—Entenderé que nunca puedas perdonarme —una lágrima rodó por la arrugada mejilla—, pero, por favor, créeme. Yo nunca habría permitido que se quedara sin un tratamiento. Si te hubieras negado a casarte con Darién, habría buscado otra forma de conseguirlo.

Ella quería creerlo, aunque sólo fuera porque quería al anciano y no soportaba la idea de que su hija significara tan poco para él.

—Quería que fueras feliz y creía firmemente que obligarte a un trato con Darién era la única forma de garantizar tu felicidad.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que seré feliz con Darién?

—Lo sé —su abuelo recuperó parte de su arrogancia—. Lo quise para ti desde el día que lo conocí. Sabía que sería un buen marido para ti. Me negué a que volvieras para ver a ese Diamante Black.

—No lo conocías.

—Claro que lo conocí. Estuviste todo el tiempo con él la semana siguiente a la muerte de tu padre. Tu madre estaba tan afectada que no lo notó, pero yo supe que había que alejarte de ese jovenzuelo.

—Era un buen hombre.

—Sí, pero no era el hombre adecuado para ti. Era demasiado débil como para ocuparse de ti debidamente.

—¿Estás diciéndome que te empeñaste en que me fuera a España para retenerme casi como a una prisionera porque habías planeado casarme con tu protegido cuando fuera mayor de edad?

—Sí. Si yo no hubiera metido varias veces la pata, todo habría salido bien. Le gustaste a Darién desde el principio, pero tú no te fijaste en él. Yo creía que era porque seguías afectada por la muerte de tu padre. No supe que habías estado en contacto con el chico americano hasta que te fugaste.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la madre de Serena con angustia.

Serena miró a su madre y luego a su abuelo, que parecía haber envejecido veinte años en veinte minutos, y comprendió una serie de cosas. Amaba a los dos, pese a que su madre iba por la vida sumida en una neblina que le impedía darse cuenta de las necesidades de su familia y a que su abuelo intentara manipularlo todo.

—Tú me arrojaste en sus brazos.

—Me di cuenta de eso cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tampoco fue un acierto aprovecharte de mí miedo por Rini para arreglar lo que a ti te parecía un problema.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

Ella jamás había oído a su abuelo decir esas palabras y él ya las había dicho tres veces en unos minutos.

La sinceridad de su arrepentimiento era indiscutible, pero eso no borraba el dolor del corazón de Serena.

—Me hiciste daño.

—No he hecho otra cosa desde que tenías quince años, pero nunca quise hacértelo. Ahora veo que no te di lo que necesitabas. De haberlo hecho, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—Quizá —concedió ella.

Le parecía que ya no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas. Nada podría deshacer lo que había hecho. Ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo y deshacer su matrimonio con Dante. Además, Rini compensaba todo el padecimiento que Serena había sufrido durante y después de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, la relación que tuviera con su abuelo a partir de ese momento tenía que basarse en el respeto mutuo.

—Si quieres que seamos parte de tu vida, tienes que dejar de intentar dirigirnos a tu antojo.

—Darién ya me lo ha dejado muy claro —su abuelo frunció el ceño.

—Quiero entender algo —volvió a exigir su madre.

—Dejaré que el abuelo te lo cuente, pero no pasa nada, mamá.

Serena no estaba segura de que eso fuera verdad, pero tampoco quería agobiar a su madre.

Si su matrimonio con Darién no salía bien, no sería por culpa de su abuelo, como tampoco lo fue que su matrimonio con Dante hubiera sido tan desgraciado. Quizá fuera el momento de dejar de culparlo por cosas que no podrían haberse cambiado.

—Te quiero, mamá —se volvió hacia su abuelo—. También te quiero a ti.

—¿Incluso después de todo esto?

—Incluso. El amor es así.

Además, sólo el amor podría conseguir que su matrimonio con Darién saliera bien. En ese momento lo veía claramente, pero era algo que tendrían que resolver entre los dos.

Tres días más tarde, Serena y Darién volvieron al apartamento y dejaron a Rini tranquilamente dormida en el hospital para que pasara su última noche allí. Darién propuso un baño en el jacuzzi y ella aceptó encantada. Llevaban casados casi tres semanas y su intimidad era cada día mejor, lo que hacía que ella pensara que quizá, sólo quizá, su matrimonio podría salir bien.

Darién la abrazó entre las burbujas de agua caliente.

—El día que decidimos que nuestros votos matrimoniales eran vinculantes me dijiste que querías intentar que nuestras relaciones sexuales fueran completas. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Ella tragó saliva e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.

—Te lo pregunto porque hay un tratamiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin poder decir nada.

—Para las contracciones de la vagina... —le aclaró él.

A ella le volvieron recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Ella no lo llamaría exactamente un tratamiento.

—Ya me lo dijo mi médico.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has intentado?

—¿Crees que no lo hice? No me funcionó, no podía relajar mi cuerpo.

—Quizá el médico empezó con dilatadores demasiado grandes.

—¿Dilatadores?

—Sí, el tratamiento...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me has dicho que el médico te habló del tratamiento.

—Mi médico me dijo que mi problema era porque tenía un deseo subliminal de ocultarme de Dante, que yo tenía miedo a la intimidad.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que si yo amara lo suficiente a Dante, mi cuerpo se relajaría y permitiría que él entrara.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Lo creían el médico y Dante, pero yo amaba a Dante. Quizá no fuera un sentimiento apasionado y abrumador como el que..., bueno, en cualquier caso, era real y aun así no podía controlar los espasmos.

—Claro que no. Son contracciones involuntarias de tus músculos vaginales. Una contracción voluntaria nunca podría ser tan fuerte. No era y no es tu culpa. ¿Me entiendes, querida?

—Sí, pero el médico dijo...

—Ese médico era idiota.

Fue el mismo médico que desdeñó la insuficiencia cardiaca de Rini y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Darién.

—Mmm... ¿qué son los dilatadores?

—El tratamiento más aceptado para los espasmos.

Se sintió avergonzada de no haber buscado nunca un tratamiento, pero hasta que apareció Darién, tampoco había tenido ningún motivo para desear ese aspecto de su feminidad.

—Tú no deberías saber más de eso que yo.

—¿Por qué lo sé?

—Creí a mi médico.

—¿Nunca buscaste otra opinión ni fuiste a un especialista?

—No.

—Pero la información que yo tengo es muy fácil de encontrar en Internet y el libro que tengo lo compré en una librería normal y corriente.

—¿Qué dice ese libro?

—Que las contracciones involuntarias suelen estar relacionadas con algún trauma del pasado, aunque no necesariamente con una violación.

—Mi noche de bodas... —él arqueó las cejas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ya se lo contaría más tarde—. ¿Crees que el miedo por el trauma produce los espasmos?

—Es posible. Tu abuelo me contó que estuviste a punto de morir al dar a luz a Rini. Quizá eso también haya ayudado.

Después de un parto largo y complicado, la placenta se le rasgó y todavía se aterraba al recordar los minutos de pánico que siguieron. A ella no le importaba creer que esa experiencia le afectó a su capacidad para hacer el amor, pero eso tampoco cambiaba las cosas.

—Sea porque mi médico tenía razón y yo rechazaba la intimidad con Dante o tú tengas razón y un miedo subconsciente cause los espasmos, el problema sigue en mi cabeza y sólo yo puedo arreglarlo.

—Te equivocas, querida.

—Pero acabas de decir...

—Que un trauma seguramente lo desencadenó, pero el tratamiento no es psicológico. Es fisiológico. Al menos, según la gran mayoría de especialistas.

—Has investigado mucho...

—Sí, pero tú, no.

—Después de la muerte de Dante, estaba segura de que nunca más querría estar con un hombre.

Él le pasó la mano por los pechos y le acarició los pezones dentro del agua caliente.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me encanta estar contigo —contestó ella con un gemido de placer.

Él le dio la vuelta hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—Cuéntame tu noche de bodas.

Era difícil concentrarse cuando se sentía dominada por el contacto de los muslos de Darién contra los de ella y lo único que veía era su cuerpo perfecto.

Él le tomó un pezón entre los dedos.

—Yo era... intacta... en la noche de bodas. La primera vez que hicimos el amor, me pareció como si Dante me hubiera partido en dos. La segunda vez fue mucho mejor. También me dolió, pero él no tuvo que hacer tanta fuerza. A la mañana siguiente, él quiso hacer el amor otra vez, pero yo grité y le supliqué que no lo hiciera.

—¿Te violó? —le preguntó Darién con gesto de furia.

—No. Ya te he dicho que nunca me han violado, pero él también era novato y muchas veces me hacía daño al acariciarme, pero nunca me forzó. Le dejé que volviera a intentarlo un par de noches después, pero, entonces, fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo lo rechazó. Ninguno de los dos supimos qué hacer y nos daba vergüenza preguntárselo a alguien. Sin embargo, después de seis meses sin relaciones sexuales, me dijo que tenía que consultar a mi médico.

—Y tu médico te dijo que todo estaba en tu cabeza.

—Me propuso que yo bebiera un vaso de vino antes de hacer el amor. No sirvió de nada, pero Dante lo intentó con más frecuencia y consiguió penetrarme un par de veces.

—¿Sigues teniendo miedo a que te hagan daño? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se acordó de su reacción al dedo de él y asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguramente. Sé que tú no me harás daño, pero Dante y yo nunca tuvimos una relación sexual plenamente satisfactoria. Después del nacimiento de Rini, los espasmos aparecían cada vez que intentábamos hacer el amor. Algunas veces le dije que podía intentar entrar por la fuerza, pero no salía bien. Los dos acabábamos hechos un mar de lágrimas y doloridos.

Darién le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Aun así, ¿el médico te decía que era tu culpa?

—Él creía que yo tenía una necesidad profundamente arraigada de controlar la relación. Dante pensaba que yo no lo amaba lo suficiente. Él me amaba, pero no podía prescindir de la vida sexual en el matrimonio.

—Podría haberlo hecho —Darién la agarró de la caderas y la atrajo contra sí—, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Da lo mismo.

Ella pudo notar la dura virilidad contra su esencia. No pudo evitar contonearse para aumentar la fricción. Los dos gimieron.

—Quizá, pero su elección te dejó con una impresión equivocada de lo que podías ofrecer en un matrimonio.

—Yo tampoco sabía lo que podía ofrecerme a mí. Creí que otro matrimonio significaría volver a pasar por el infierno que había pasado con Dante. Hasta que tú me acariciaste, no supe lo que significaba desear realmente a alguien.

—¿Quieres saber algo de los dilatadores? —le preguntó él con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Sí.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Unos cilindros estrechos y cortos se ponen aquí —la acarició íntimamente—. Empiezan siendo muy pequeños y se van agrandando hasta que dilatan suficientemente los músculos para permitir la penetración.

Ella pensó en el tamaño de su erección y frunció el ceño con desengaño.

—Tardaría un año en estar preparada para recibirte.

Él se rió con cariño.

—No. Una vez que alcances cierta dilatación, tu cuerpo se amoldará para recibirme sin dolor.

Ella no sabía si sería capaz de ir a un médico para eso. Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero era demasiado íntimo para tratarlo en la consulta de un médico.

—¿Cuántas visitas al médico tendré que hacer? —preguntó ella intentando disimular su espanto.

—No te gusta la idea de que un médico te toque íntimamente, ¿verdad?

—Tú me has preguntado si quería intentar conseguir unas relaciones plenas y la respuesta es afirmativa —puntualizó ella sin contestar la pregunta de Darién.

A él no le engañó con sus tácticas evasivas.

—No hay nada que diga que los dilatadores tenga que ponerlos sólo un médico.

—¿Quién más puede hacerlo? ¿Una enfermera? —no sabía que era peor.

—Yo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, querida, yo.

—Pero...

—No te haré daño.

—Ya lo sé, pero... —Serena no supo qué decir.

Ella quería intentarlo. No sólo porque le hubiera hecho una promesa, sino porque quería tener relaciones sexuales plenas con Darién.

—Déjame que lo haga, Serena —le pidió él.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —le preguntó ella con esperanza.

—Según lo que he leído, el tratamiento casi siempre consigue facilitar las relaciones sexuales. Algunas veces se necesitan relajantes musculares y se podría necesitar más de un intento para conseguir el objetivo, pero eso no es un problema. Tenemos toda una vida juntos, mi esposa.

—¿Cómo lo harías? —le preguntó ella dándole una autorización tácita—. Quiero decir, ¿sencillamente lo sujetas dentro?

—Cuando hablamos de esto... —él le acarició su intimidad femenina—, nada se sujetará dentro sencillamente. Te acariciaré hasta que estés lubricada y deslizaré el primero dentro. Algunos de los artículos que he leído dicen que deberás tener cada dilatador dentro durante diez minutos hasta que estés preparada para el tamaño siguiente, pero el autor del libro cree que cinco minutos para cada tamaño es suficiente.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Que sólo debemos hacer lo que te siente bien. No estamos en la consulta de un médico. Podemos tomarnos el tiempo que queramos y tengo la ventaja de saber que puedo excitarte. Creo que tu cuerpo se adaptará mejor a los dilatadores si estás excitada.

Tenía sentido, pero parecía increíble. No sólo el método en sí, sino que él hubiera investigado todo y hubiera llegado a una solución.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

—Me haré con un juego de dilatadores y luego ya veremos. En estos momentos, las necesidades de Rini son prioritarias.

—Eres un hombre muy sorprendente, ¿lo sabías?

—Me alegro de que lo pienses porque creo que eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él la besó en los labios y volvió a demostrarle toda la variedad de posibilidades que había en la intimidad del matrimonio.

Pasaron cinco días en el apartamento y mucho tiempo con la madre y el abuelo de Serena. Una vez que el médico de Rini lo autorizó, volaron a Nueva York en el avión privado de Darién. Cuando llegaron, Serena se quedó encantada al comprobar que la casa de él estaba en el campo. Según él, a sólo noventa minutos en tren del centro.

—¿Vas a hacer un viaje de tres horas todos los días? —le preguntó ella.

—También tengo un piso en la ciudad. Pasaba cinco días a la semana allí, pero voy a intentar hacer todo el trabajo posible desde mi despacho de aquí.

—Me alegro.

—¿No quieres que me vaya cinco días a la semana? —bromeó él con una sonrisa.

—Rini y yo iríamos detrás de ti —también bromeó ella—. Espero que tu despacho en Nueva York sea grande.

—Es muy grande y tiene un sofá muy cómodo.

—¿Para sentarse?

—Entre otras cosas...

Ella lo agarró de la corbata de seda y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Lo has usado mucho para eso...? —le preguntó sólo medio en broma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, don Darién Chiba .

—¿Para dormir?

Ella soltó la corbata y se dio la vuelta, pero él la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que volviera a mirarlo.

—No, querida —contestó él con la expresión muy seria—. No lo he usado. No tienes que preocuparte por mi oficina ni nuestra casa. Nadie ha estado en nuestra cama de aquí. Cualquier pensamiento excitante que tenga en la oficina será contigo. Eres mi mujer y ya serás la única mujer que exista para mí.

Ella se derritió contra él. Había sido una declaración muy especial.

—Sabes qué decir exactamente en cada momento.

Él no hizo nada para probar los dilatadores durante la semana siguiente y ella no sabía si preguntarle el motivo. Quizá no los hubiera conseguido, pero quizá tampoco quisiera practicar en ella lo que era un tratamiento esencialmente médico. Aunque no pareció importarle. Era más, pareció deseoso y muy enterado. Quizá estuviera esperando a que ella dijera algo. Serena pasó dos días sin saber qué hacer hasta que decidió que la duda era peor, aunque él le dijera que lo mejor era acudir a un médico.

Darién entró en el dormitorio de los dos pensando en el momento en que se acostaría y la abrazaría. Le encantaba tenerla entre los brazos antes de dormirse y durante el sueño; incluso las escasas veces que no se excitaban. Era una sensación muy íntima con su mujer y no pensaba dejar que ella quisiera dejar el matrimonio.

—Darién... —la voz de ella sonó delicadamente y él dejó de desvestirse.

Se volvió hacia la cama con los pantalones puestos y la camisa abierta.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba...

Serena se detuvo como si no supiera decir nada más.

—¿Qué?

Ella encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y dejó ver su maravilloso cuerpo cubierto por una maravilla casi inexistente. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón y tuvo una reacción que lo dejó preparado para ciertas cosas que ella ni se habría imaginado.

Era la lencería que se había comprado. Él se había preguntado varias veces cuándo conseguiría verla. Su única queja en ese momento era que tenía medio cuerpo tapado por las sábanas.

—Estás impresionante.

—Gracias.

—¿Eso era lo que querías comentar? En ese caso, estamos de acuerdo en que tienes un gusto impecable para tu ropa de noche.

Ella se rió levemente con un destello de deseo en los ojos y de algo más. Era nerviosismo. Él tomo aire como si fuera a zambullirse en unas aguas profundas.

—¿Has conseguido los dilatadores?

—Los tengo desde el día siguiente a nuestra conversación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

—¿Por qué no los he usado?

—¿Sí?

—Los últimos días has estado preocupada por Rini, ¿no?

—Sí, es verdad.

—Y eso te tenía en tensión...

—Sí —replicó ella con una mueca.

—Es mejor que estés relajada y sin preocupaciones la primera vez que intentemos la dilatación. No quiero que te lleves otra sensación negativa de una relación sexual.

—¿Cómo has podido pensarlo? Tu forma de tocarme no tiene nada de negativa. Todo es perfecto.

—Me alegro de que te lo parezca.

—Ya no estoy preocupada por Rini. Quiero decir... El cirujano ha dicho que su corazón late como si nunca hubiera tenido una insuficiencia. Además... ella ya duerme plácidamente en su dormitorio.

Un dormitorio que estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo para que la niña pudiera encontrarlos fácilmente si se despertaba por la noche. Sin embargo, con las puertas cerradas, ellos estaban aislados en su propio mundo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres intentarlo esta noche?

Ella se sonrojó, pero asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

—Sí.

El deseo se apoderó de él y terminó de desvestirse en un tiempo récord. Ella lo observó con fascinación y sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Darién fue a la cama mirándola a los ojos y con una erección que dejaba muy claro su anhelo. Los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia allí y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. Cuando él llegó a la cama, apoyó una rodilla junto a ella. Serena retrocedió ligeramente, pero no se apartó.

—Estás nerviosa.

—Y excitada.

Él le demostraría que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa y muchos para estar excitada.

—Esta noche sustituiremos tu primera noche de bodas por otra repleta de placer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO MG**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Lucy Monroe s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

**LA paciencia es difícil de practicar pero que gratificante es obtener aquello tan deseado**

**Capítulo 10**

—Eso ya lo has hecho —ella sonrió vacilantemente—. En nuestra noche de bodas. Tú me abrazaste después de que yo te rechazara. Fue muy especial para mí. Nadie me había abrazado tanto tiempo y nunca me había sentido tan segura.

Él cerró los ojos con una emoción desconocida.

—Serena...

Ella lo besó en los labios. El beso lo sorprendió, pero no mucho tiempo. Él le devoró los labios y le exigió entrega completa. Ella pareció entenderlo y le dio todo lo que el beso pedía de ella. Serena se apartó. Tenía los pezones erectos contra el encaje y el miembro de él palpitó ante la evidencia de tanto deseo.

—Iré por los dilatadores.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos denotaban una confianza absoluta en él. Antes de bajarse de la cama, él quitó las sábanas para mirar todo su cuerpo con ojos ardientes.

El salto de cama era minúsculo y un triángulo de encaje entre las piernas apenas cubría los rizos sedosos que ocultaban sus secretos.

—Muy bonito —farfulló él casi sin poder articular palabra.

—Gracias —replicó ella con un hilo de voz mientras se contoneaba voluptuosamente.

A él le encantó la muestra de confianza y le aumentó el deseo de conectar con ella en el nivel más elemental. Ella alargó los brazos hacia él.

—Hazme el amor, Darién.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para pasar a la acción. La cubrió con un arrebato de pasión. La besó en los labios que ella tenía provocativamente separados. Quería que ella lo anhelara con toda su alma, que palpitara con un deseo que sólo él pudiera saciar. La voracidad de los labios de ella se encontró con la ansiedad de los de él y casi inmediatamente estuvo cimbreándose con una entrega absoluta debajo de él.

Las endurecidas puntas de sus pechos se clavaban en el pecho de él. Darién se tomó unos segundos preciosos para desvestirla. Luego, la besó en el cuello, en la sonrojada piel del pecho y en la carne tersa de sus abundantes curvas. Normalmente, se deleitaba con ellas, pero en ese momento necesitó imperiosamente paladear sus endurecidos pezones. Rodeó uno con los labios y succionó. Ella se estremeció como si hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica y él aumentó la intensidad de la succión hasta que se arqueó hacia él.

—Darién... —su nombre fue un largo gemido de deseo.

Él nunca había oído una música más dulce y embriagadora. Adoraba la respuesta instantánea de ella a su más mínima caricia. Otras mujeres tenían más experiencia con las prácticas que excitaban el deseo de un hombre, pero ninguna había conseguido que él se estremeciera de deseo. Sólo Serena podía hacerlo.

Disfrutó con la piel cremosa y delicada de ella, la acarició con las manos y con la lengua y la pellizcó con suavidad provocadora. Ya no sólo se arqueaba con una silenciosa exigencia, sino que su pelvis también se elevaba con un abandono arrebatado. Era lo que él había estado esperando. Deslizó la mano entre las piernas y metió el primer dilatador. Ella dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y se quedó quieta.

—¿Estás bien, querida?

Serena no supo qué contestar.

—No duele.

Era un cuerpo extraño, pero también lo fue el dedo de Darién las escasas veces que había conseguido introducirlo antes de que la abertura se cerrara.

—Perfecto.

Volvió a mordisquearle el pezón con intensidad erótica y ni si quiera la sensación de la carne firmemente cerrada alrededor del cilindro podía eclipsar el placer que ella sentía.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía si tenía que reaccionar así al dilatador

—Estoy cerrándome —le comentó a Darién.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

—Entonces, no te preocupes.

Se puso encima de ella con una íntima calidez y la besó. Ella gimió y lo acarició por cada rincón que pudo alcanzar en un intento de torturarlo con el mismo placer que él estaba dándole. Pareció dar resultado porque el dejó escapar una serie de sonidos sordos de placer masculino y se movió sobre ella con una fuerza primitiva.

A Serena le encantaba que él no contuviera su pasión y también sabía que podía confiar en que él no pediría nada que el cuerpo de ella no pudiera darle.

—Creo que puedo admitir el siguiente.

Sentía unas palpitaciones en su esencia femenina que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor o el miedo. Él no dijo nada, pero introdujo la mano entre sus muslos e hizo el cambio con una maestría sensual y delicada. No dejó de besarla y acariciarla en ningún momento para que ella pudiera recibir el tamaño siguiente.

Esa vez, el cuerpo se resistió, pero el deseo era mayor que el miedo al fracaso.

—Por favor, no pares. No me duele, te lo prometo.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar en ese momento. Ella estaba arrebatadora. Tenía el sedoso pelo extendido sobre la almohada, los ojos desenfrenados por el deseo y el cuerpo encendido por la pasión.

—No pararé, mi esposa.

Era demasiado importante para los dos.

Sin embargo, si él no hacía algo para sofocar su necesidad visceral de poseerla, iba a perder el dominio de sí mismo y era un riesgo que ninguno de los dos podía correr.

Empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo y se detuvo para explorar minuciosamente su ombligo con la lengua. Bajó más y la abrió con los dedos para dejarla a disposición de su boca. Ella jadeó, se cimbreó y lo agarró del pelo mientras se arqueaba. Él se concentró en su punto más dulce y devoró cada gemido de placer que ella soltó. Ella se estremeció cuando él volvió a cambiar el dilatador y él paladeó con la lengua su humedad dulce y aterciopelada.

El miedo inicial de ella había desaparecido completamente y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando él le introdujo el dilatador más grande. Sólo tardó unos segundos en decirle entre jadeos que estaba preparada para el siguiente. Él le acarició el tejido inflamado y ardiente.

—Ahora pasaremos a mi dedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y los ojos rebosantes de una mezcla de emoción y miedo, aunque era evidente que su deseo superaba cualquier preocupación. Él la besó en la boca mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente el dilatador e introducía el dedo.

El terciopelo húmedo se cerró a su alrededor tan seductoramente que a él le dolió el sexo. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo tenía que ser perfecto para ella.

La complació con el dedo y la dilatación aumentó un poco. Ella gimió y se contoneó y cuando él intentó introducir un segundo dedo, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

—Es maravilloso, Darién. Ahhh...

A ella se le quebró la voz y él la acarició como había deseado hacerlo desde la noche de bodas.

No obstante, todavía estaba algo tensa y necesitó unos minutos de delicada manipulación antes de que se relajara completamente alrededor de los dedos. Entonces, él introdujo y sacó los dedos al mismo ritmo que si sus cuerpos estuvieran acoplados.

Ella estaba extasiada y empujaba hacia la mano para recibirla todo lo posible. Serena jadeó. Tenía el rostro arrebolado por el deseo.

—Estoy preparada para ti, Darién. Lo sé.

Él la miró a los ojos color ámbar nublados por el anhelo.

—¿Estás segura? Hay una gran diferencia entre los dedos y... yo.

—Tú dijiste que llegaría un momento en el que mi cuerpo podría adaptarse a ti. Creo que ya ha llegado ese momento.

Ella separó las piernas debajo de él y levantó las rodillas. Él estaba a punto de estallar y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir. Serena elevó la pelvis con una provocación evidente.

—Hazme tuya.

—Siempre has sido mía, no te equivoques, pero ahora uniremos nuestros cuerpos tanto como pueden unirse dos cuerpos.

Él empujó. Estaba cerrada y sólo pudo introducir la punta de su carne erecta. Pero se balanceó delicadamente contra ella y Serena elevó las caderas.

—¡Está funcionando! —exclamó Serena con una emoción intensa.

Él nunca había sentido algo tan profundo. Serena no podía creerse la sensación de plenitud sin dolor que estaba sintiendo. Nunca había vivido algo parecido. No tenía nada que ver con su desastrosa noche de bodas. Darién era delicado y arrebatador y no tomaba su cuerpo como un asaltante sino que lo seducía para que lo aceptara completamente. Eso era lo que ella quería con toda su alma. Era algo maravilloso.

Ella osciló la pelvis hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo cedieron y Darién empujó para llenarla completamente. Serena no sintió dolor y habría gritado de satisfacción.

Él empezó a moverse con una cadencia que ella ya conocía bien. Aunque antes él no había estado dentro de su cuerpo. Era muy distinto. Ella se movió al mismo compás y se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

Él empezó a jadear, como ella.

—Sí, Darién. Mi amor, sí...

—Querida, es maravilloso. Yo quiero...

Él se calló y ella supuso que quería aumentar el ritmo, pero que había prometido delicadeza desde el primer momento.

—No te contengas... No me haces daño. Quiero sentirlo todo contigo dentro de mí.

Aquellas palabras fueron como el disparo de salida y él empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas. Cada embate la alcanzaba en un punto oculto de su cuerpo y le lanzaba descargas de placer. La sensación fue aumentando de intensidad y a ella le pareció que se quebraba en mil pedazos. El cuerpo de ella se contrajo contra la dureza de él y se arqueó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

—Sí, querida, entrégate al placer de nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Él siguió amándola e, increíblemente, volvió a suceder con más fuerza que la primera vez. Él le había enseñado que su cuerpo podía gozar durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca, ni entre sus brazos, había sentido algo así. Era indescriptiblemente dulce y devastadoramente potente. Ella quiso suplicarle que parara, pero también habría muerto si no siguiera. Su garganta sólo podía emitir gemidos ininteligibles.

Él no se paró ni desaceleró. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo un acto tan imponente? Serena notó que la tensión aumentaba en su vientre, pero esa vez decidió que no se dejaría llevar sola a la conmoción.

Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y alargó la cabeza hasta introducirse un pezón de Darién en la boca. Lo mordisqueó delicadamente y lo lamió. Cuando empezó a succionarlo, él se puso rígido y se liberó con una palpitación ardiente mientras soltaba un grito ensordecedor.

Ella se estremeció otra vez, pero compartió la experiencia tan plenamente que se sintió como si fueran una sola persona. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos hasta un punto más profundo que el meramente físico.

Él intentó separarse, pero ella lo retuvo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Por favor... Es maravilloso. No me dejes.

—Peso demasiado.

—No —ella se aferró a él—.No.

—Sí, pero me encanta tanta cercanía y no quiero moverme.

La sonrisa de él era tan cariñosa que ella llegó a pensar que transmitía algo más que satisfacción física. Darién la besó. A ella se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo como pudo. No quería estropear ese momento.

—Darién...

Darién hizo un movimiento muy hábil y ella se encontró encima de él. Él seguía dentro. Lo miró a la cara y el gesto de satisfacción de él le llegó más profundamente que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

—Te quiero, Darién. Con toda mi alma. Gracias por ayudarme a ser una mujer plena.

—Siempre has sido una mujer plena —replicó él con indignación—. Gracias por compartir tu cuerpo conmigo.

Él no había respondido a su declaración de amor, pero ella tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera. Quizá él no la amara, pero le había dado más que lo que Dante le había dado en toda su vida.

Darién la besó largamente en los labios y le acarició delicadamente la espalda hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Se despertó con él haciéndole el amor en un momento de la noche y gritó de alegría cuando su cuerpo lo aceptó sin necesidad de dilatadores.

Al día siguiente, Serena flotaba en una nube de felicidad con el único nubarrón en el horizonte de que su marido no la amaba. Sin embargo, él quería estar casado con ella y eso era importante. También la deseaba y disfrutaba con su compañía. Él se había comprometido a velar por su seguridad y la de su hija. Quizá el amor no implicara tanta generosidad. Él no confiaba en el amor, pero algún día cambiaría de idea.

Darién estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando llegó una visita inesperada. Los padres de Diamante. La doncella los llevó al porche cubierto donde Serena y Rini estaban dibujando. El grito de alegría de la niña hizo que Serena levantara la cabeza y sonriera. Se levantó de un salto con Rini y las dos fueron a abrazar a la mujer diminuta y al grueso hombre que tanto le recordaba a su primer marido.

—Luna, Artemis... ¡Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa!

—Pensamos que sería mejor darte algo de tiempo para que te acostumbraras a tu nuevo matrimonio antes de aparecer en tu casa, pero al final ya no pude esperar más para ver a mi nietecita —Luna dio un fuerte abrazo a Rini—. Una llamada no me bastaba.

Serena sintió remordimientos. Debería haber llevado a sus ex suegros a Seattle para que estuvieran durante el tratamiento de Rini.

—No pensé en llevaros a Seattle y debería haberlo hecho...

—No te preocupes por nosotros —Artemis sacudió la cabeza—. Ya has tenido bastante.

Sin embargo, debería haberse preocupado. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir con estrecheces y todavía no había asimilado su nueva situación.

—No puedo pasar por alto mi falta de consideración tan fácilmente. Lo siento.

—Nos tuviste informados por teléfono —le recordó Artemis.

—Pero un abrazo vale más que mil llamadas —dijo Luna mientras hacía cosquillas a Rini.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras los invitaba a sentarse. Adoraba a aquellos ancianos y les había fallado, independientemente de lo que ellos dijeran.

Artemis y Luna se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa con lápices y papeles.

—Os traeré algo de beber.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se paró en seco al ver a su marido con el ceño fruncido.

—Me han dicho que tenemos visita.

—¡Papá! ¡El abuelo y la abuela han venido a verme! —exclamó Rini.

Artemis parpadeó al oír la palabra «papá» y a Luna se le disipó un poco la sonrisa, pero los dos se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Darién.

—Estamos en deuda con usted —le dijo Artemis con la emoción a flor de piel—. Serena nos ha contado que usted ha permitido que ella pagara el tratamiento de Rini.

La expresión de Darién era inescrutable, pero estrechó la mano de Artemis.

—Ahora, Rini y Serena son mi familia y siempre me ocuparé de sus necesidades.

—Claro —la sonrisa de Artemis se tiñó de tristeza.

Serena deseó saber qué hacer para aliviar la evidente tristeza del hombre que había sido su única figura paternal desde que su propio padre murió cuando ella tenía quince años. Pero cualquier cosa que ella dijera podría parecer desleal con Darién. Ella se retorció las manos. Darién lo captó y le agarró una con su enorme mano. Él le preguntó con la mirada si le pasaba algo y ella intentó tranquilizarlo, pero tenía el corazón abatido y lleno de remordimientos.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Artemis y Luna.

—Sin embargo, yo tengo una deuda mayor con ustedes y su hijo. Diamante engendró a mi maravillosa hija adoptiva. Para mí es un honor ser el papá de Rini, pero su hijo siempre será su padre. Desde su muerte, ustedes se han ocupado de Serena y Rini como sólo lo hace una familia. Por eso, siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes.

—Tonterías... —soltó Artemis.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Luna estaban empañados de lágrimas y se las tragó para intentar decir algo.

—Ustedes son muy importantes para mi mujer y mi hija y espero que hagan lo posible por pasar todo el tiempo que puedan con nosotros en Nueva York.

—Nada nos gustaría más —dijo Luna con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

Serena tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas y sonrió vacilantemente a Luna y Artemis.

—¿Es raro que lo ame tanto?

—Has vuelto a encontrar un buen hombre —le dijo Artemis, que se encontró con la mirada de Darién—. Los dos estábamos preocupados porque Serena había vuelto a casarse. Ella se merece lo mejor y me alegro de que lo haya encontrado.

El agradecimiento de Darién fue evidentemente sincero.

El resto de la visita transcurrió fluidamente y convencieron a la pareja de ancianos para que dejaran el hotel y llevaran su equipaje a casa de Darién.

—Estabas tensa cuando he llegado esta tarde al porche —comentó Darién mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Como siempre que su marido empezaba a desvestirse, a Serena le costaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella distraídamente.

—Parecías desgraciada.

—Me sentí culpable. Podría haberlos llevado para que estuvieran durante el tratamiento de Rini, pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Ellos se ofrecieron a vender su casa para pagar la operación que creíamos que necesitaba, pero no habría sido suficiente dinero. Yo les he fallado, aunque ellos no lo vean de esa manera.

—Lo siento. Yo también tendría que haberlo tenido en cuenta.

—No puedes pensar en todo.

—Normalmente lo hago, pero si quieres que te diga, la verdad, no me gustaba la idea de que la familia de tu otro marido pudiera reclamarte.

—Pero has sido muy amable con ellos...

Él siguió desvistiéndose y la visión de su pecho desnudo alteró a Serena.

—Noté que antepusiste tu lealtad a mí y eso fue suficiente.

—Eres muy especial.

Ella no consiguió interpretar la expresión de él y deseó poder conocer la compleja mente de su marido.

Darién se levantó y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

—Son mayores de lo que me imaginaba.

Ella ya se había puesto una bata de satén y colgó el vestido.

—Tuvieron a Dante muy tarde. Fue una bendición inesperada después de haber perdido la esperanza de tener hijos.

—Tuvieron que sufrir mucho cuando murió.

Ella suspiró y se volvió para mirarlo. Se le secó la boca cuando lo vio desnudo.

—Efectivamente... —balbució ella—. Se entregaron a Rini y a mí, y también nos mantuvieron. Les debo mucho y te agradezco sinceramente que hayas sido tan sensible.

—No soy el hombre más sensible, querida, pero la familia es la familia.

—Bueno... Me alegro de que no te importe que sean parte de nuestra familia.

—Les disgustó que Rini me llamará papá.

—Es normal, pero creo que al final les pareció bien. Lo hiciste muy bien para tranquilizarlos.

—Tú también. ¿Estás completamente conforme con que yo sea su papá?

—Estoy más que conforme. Estoy encantada de que vuelva a tener un papá. Estoy apasionada con que tú seas ese hombre. Te quiero, Darién.

Él se sentó en la cama.

—La gratitud no es amor.

Ella se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—No lo es, pero lo que yo siento por ti es mucho más que gratitud. Te deseo apasionadamente. Adoro pasar el tiempo contigo. Haces que me sienta como una verdadera mujer, incluso cuando sólo estamos juntos, como esta tarde en el porche. Te quiero, Darién. Créeme.

—Date un baño conmigo.

—Muy bien.

Sin embargo, a ella le preocupaba que no la hubiera creído. ¿Realmente creía que ella confundía amor con gratitud?

Darién le quitó lentamente la bata mientras se llenaba el jacuzzi. Luego, la tomó en brazos, entró en el agua caliente y volvió a ponerla sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero —le repitió ella varías veces mientras él la besaba por todo el cuerpo.

Serena quería que se grabara esas palabras en lo más profundo de su ser. Él la besó en los labios y los dos se estiraron entre las burbujas. Ella le acarició toda su dureza y él se estremeció. Serena sonrió con satisfacción femenina y siguió acariciándolo. Complacida, permitió que él le separara las piernas y que su mano alcanzara su parte más femenina. Cuando notó que su cuerpo se cerraba alrededor de su dedo, ella se negó a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, la realidad se abrió paso como una estampida. Quiso gritar, pero él lo impidió con un beso.

—Aparta ese pensamiento, mi esposa.

Él salió del jacuzzi y fue al dormitorio. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió con una caja de plástico que ya conocía. Ella miró la caja con desaliento y amargura.

—No puedes pasar por esto cada vez que hacemos el amor —se lamentó ella.

Él apoyó un pie en el borde de la bañera y la miró en toda su espléndida desnudez.

—¿Crees que me importa lamerte los pezones?

—No.

—Pues lo hago cada vez que hacemos al amor.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella fue a contestar, pero él se anticipó.

—¿Quién va a decir con qué disfruta un hombre cuando está con su mujer?

Volvió a meterse en la bañera y la tomó entre los brazos. Ella intento resistirse, pero no era contrincante. Acabó sobre su regazo con la erección contra la cadera. La caja de plástico quedó en el borde del jacuzzi, justo delante de ella.

El dedo de Darién volvió a acariciarle su punto más sensible.

—Es tan suave... me excita tocarte ahí...

—Sí... —a ella se le entrecortó la respiración.

El dedo descendió un poco y le acarició la hendidura que se le había cerrado.

—También me encanta tocarte ahí...

—Y a mí...

—No me importa si te toco para ponerte un dilatador y poder hacer el amor o si lo hago para acariciar tu intimidad más femenina. Me gusta mucho en cualquier caso. ¿Vas a negarme la posibilidad de tocarte? Cada caricia me excita y me llena de satisfacción cuando te abres a mí completamente.

Ella deseaba con toda su alma que fuera así, pero ¿seria posible? La duda debió reflejarse en su mirada porque él gruñó y la besó con una pasión que desafiaba cualquier duda. Cuando él separó la boca, los labios de ella vibraban por el deseo, pero...

—Mi disfunción sexual sigue ahí.

Él le tomó los pechos debajo del agua.

—A mí me parece que, sexualmente, funcionas a la perfección.

—Pero tenemos que usar los dilatadores...

—Eso me excita.

—¿Te excita usarlos?

A ella le pareció un poco retorcido.

—Es algo privado y muy especial entre nosotros. Algo que yo te hago y que nadie más puede hacer. Prepararte para recibirme es tan íntimo como el propio acto. Hace que te desee más.

Si ella hubiera intentado hablar, se habría atragantado por la emoción. Lo besó e intentó transmitirle todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

Él la dilató e hicieron el amor en el jacuzzi. La ensalzó por su pasión, le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba estar rodeado por su carne ardiente y lo mucho que deseaba gozar con ella. Cuando hicieron el amor completamente, la tierra tembló como había hecho la otra vez.

Darién trabajaba en su despacho mientras su mujer y Rini atendían a los invitados. Realmente, él estaba pensando en la declaración de amor de Serena. Había repetido varias veces las palabras, como si así esperara que él las asimilara. Ella tuvo que notar su reticencia sobre la realidad de semejante obsequio. Su amor sería un auténtico obsequio. Uno sin el que él no podría vivir. Si él pudiera estar seguro de que era realmente amor... Ella también había repetido muchas veces lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que él había hecho y él no quería una gratitud disfrazada de amor. Necesitaba la sinceridad.

Los abuelos de Rini se quedaron una semana y se marcharon con la promesa de que Darién las llevaría pronto a Nuevo México.

Esa noche, cuando Serena entró en el dormitorio, se encontró un corazón tallado en madera sobre la almohada. Se acercó lentamente con una mezcla de esperanza, amor y miedo. ¿Significaría lo que ella deseaba con toda su alma? Lo levantó y disfrutó de la sensación de la madera pulida entre los dedos. Al verlo de cerca, pudo observar que en el centro había unas palabras talladas: _Tú tienes mi corazón_. Los ojos se le empeñaron de lágrimas y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Era eso verdad?

Unos poderosos brazos la estrecharon entre sí. Ella no dijo nada. Aquellas manos levantaron la tapa del corazón y en su interior, sobre una capa de terciopelo, había un juego de dilatadores.

—¿Estás preparada para hacer el amor a tu marido?

Ella sonrió. Se sintió femenina y fuerte.

—Sí, pero creo que no vamos a necesitar esto.

Hacía ya tres noches que no los necesitaban.

—¿Podemos usarlos en cualquier caso?

Lo miró atónita y sin poder respirar. Él había dicho algo muy importante y no se trataba de hacer el amor con ayuda externa. Darién la volvió hacia sí y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Te quiero, Serena.

Ella lloró sin disimulo y él sonrió sin importarle esa reacción sentimental.

—Cuando te conocí, te deseé. Eras demasiado joven pero nunca te olvidé y, cuando tu abuelo me propuso un matrimonio como operación mercantil, me intrigó. Cuando volví a verte, el deseo que despertaste en mí casi me tira de espaldas.

—El deseo no es amor.

Él sonrió con una ternura indescriptible.

—Tú me dijiste que sentías gratitud por mí...

Sonó casi como una pregunta y ella no dudó en tranquilizarlo.

—Es verdad. No puedo negar mi agradecimiento por todo lo que me has dado, pero el mayor bien de nuestro matrimonio eres tú mismo. Te quiero absolutamente.

—Yo siento ese mismo amor. Te deseo más que a cualquier mujer en el mundo, pero siento mucho más que una mera necesidad física. El amor es lo único que puede describir mi entrega a ti.

Ella había esperado; había deseado; había anhelado que aquello se hiciera realidad, pero todavía tenía una duda.

—¿A pesar de mi inconveniente?

—Para mí, no es un inconveniente. Te quiero —la besó en sus labios expectantes—. Esto significa que quiero a tu cuerpo y a todo lo que tu cuerpo haga.

La tomó en brazos y la dejó en la cama boca arriba. Le quitó el corazón de madera de las manos, lo abrió y dejó el juego de dilatadores sobre la mesilla.

—Esto representa tu confianza en mí, nuestro deseo mutuo y la voluntad de salvar cualquier obstáculo que se presente en nuestro matrimonio. Para mí, son preciosos, como lo eres tú, porque, de alguna manera, son parte de ti, pero también lo son de mí.

—Sí.

Lo había entendido y eso la llenó de una felicidad que nunca había sentido.

Una felicidad que se reflejó en los ojos azules de él.

—Te quiero, como eres y para siempre.

Ella miró los cilindros que tanto habían significado y luego miró los ojos de su marido. Se había casado con él como una forma de salvar la vida de su hija, pero él le había dado mucho más. Le había dado una vida propia.

—Te quiero, Darién, como eres y para siempre —repitió ella.

—Lo sé —él posó dominantemente la mano sobre la cadera de ella—. Me ha costado aceptarlo, pero ahora te creo. Lo que compartimos no se parece a nada que yo haya conocido y eres una mujer como no he conocido otra.

—No es gratitud —insistió ella.

—Lo sé. Como no es lujuria lo que yo siento por ti. Es amor, puro y duro.

Ella volvió a dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Soy feliz.

—Yo también, mi corazón. Eres como el aire que respiro y nunca te dejaré marchar.

—Me has dado tantas cosas...

—Más me has dado tú a mí. Me has dado una familia. Ser Darién Chiba no es nada sin el título de padre y esposo.

—Darién...

Lo besó con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Serena dejó delicadamente a su hijo en la cuna. Era igual que era su hermano hacía dos años. Todavía no se creía los cambios que había dado su vida después de tres años de estar casada con Darién. Se trataba mucho con su madre y su abuelo. Tenía tres hijos y Darién los quería con la misma pasión tierna que sentía por ella. La caja de dilatadores seguía en el tocador y la doncella le quitaba el polvo todos los días, pero no la había abierto desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Darién se negaba a deshacerse de ella. Decía que quería recordar que superarían cualquier fisura que pudiera abrirse en su matrimonio.

—¿Está dormido?

Ella se volvió y sonrió.

—Sí.

—Entonces, eres toda mía.

—Como siempre.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Él era su mundo y el amor de ambos crecía cada año.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado... nos leemos...**


End file.
